Lycan Ninja
by Mr. Nine
Summary: what if naruto didnt call on kyuubis chakar what if he got somethin else something more powerful.  Paring is Naruot and Ino i might add someone else there might lemons in later chapters. there will be sakura and sasuke and slight kakashi bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this my first story so please no flames and tips are more than welcome

**Meetings, Girls and the Finals**

**Thoughts or jutsus**

_**Inner-Sakura and Kyuubi**_

**Narutos pov**

All I could see was the canyons walls and the sky as I fell down it. "**I hate that fucking pervert for a second I thought he was different from all the others**."I thought. Then this sudden primal instinct stared to rage in me like wild fire. "**No I will not die! Not like this!**" I screamed in my head.

Then it all went black when I opened my eyes I noticed that I was in a sewer like place. I could hear this faint voice it sounded as if it was beckoning to me so I started to walk in the direction that it was coming from. It was saying "come, this way, over here, and your almost there". Until I came to this giant corridor with candles lighting it, and in the middle of it was a man. He seemed to be in his thirties or early forties. He was a black leather trench coat and matching pants. He wasn't wearing any shirt which showed off his well developed muscles.

**Third person's pov**

"Ahh you finally made it here young one I've been waiting to meet you for some time now." He said in a cool, collected voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm your lycan spirit, your blood line in other words." He started but was interrupted by Naruto. "Wait I have a bloodline! That is so awesome! Take that Sasuke!" He finished with a maniacal laughter. That ended with a quick bonk on the head. "Enough with the mask! I hate it! It pisses me off!" the man said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now then I'll tell you anything you want to know about me and your bloodline" the man stated as they sat down and got comfortable.

**A few hours later**_** (I'll explain it some other chapter)**_

**"**And that's all there is too it!" the man now known as Lucian. "Wait so how do I know that you just not the Kyuubi in disguise and everything that you just told me isn't just a load of bullshit?"Naruto asked with an untrusting look on his face and in his tone. "Because that's Kyuubi right behind us." Lucian said as he pointed to a gigantic cage behind him. Naruto got up to take a look and peered into the cage and saw the Kyuubi looking back at him with blood red eyes. "_**Boo!**_" he said. Then Kyuubi put his claws in between the bars. Naruto didn't even flinch as the claws came close to ripping him to shreds. "_**Hmm I guess you were right Lucian it was all just a mask. For a time there I thought I had a stupid and weak container.**_" Kyuubi said in a booming voice with a toothy grin. "Yeah any ways Naruto you should go back to the real world before you die."And with that he pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

"_**He**_ _**really is going to be a strong ninja and lycan aint he?**_" Kyuubi asked as Naruto was pushed out of his mind. "Yes even greater than me and his father." Replied Lucian

**Narutos pov**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the canyon again then I started to do as Lucian instructed me to do. I concentrated as hard as I can on the mental image that Lucian gave me then I started to change as my body began to expand. For a brief moment I could feel my bones be destroyed and then grown back much bigger and my muscles started to deteriorate then they grew back a hundred times stronger. Then his jaw started to lengthen into a wolf like mussel of some sort then before he could note the other differences he hit the ground.

**Third person's pov**

As we look into the crater that he made on contact inside it was a wolf slash man it didn't even seem like the fall affected it at all. "**This feels amazing! All this power**." Thought Naruto. He then started to jump up the canyons wall and each jump was at least 50 feet high until he finally made it to the top.

**Jiraiya's pov**

Just as Naruto hit the ground I started to panic. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck what am I going to do now sensei is going to kill me! I thought he would've accessed Kyuubi's chakra not just fall to the ground and die." he yelled as he started to run around in circles. Just after he said that a giant shadow jumped out off the canyon and landed right in front of him. His face took on a look of horror as he realized it was something straight out of a horror movie. It stood at nearly 6ft and had fur all over his body but you could see his muscles. It had a mussel of a wolf and his upper half was like a man but he had clawed hands and his lower half were a combination of a man's legs wolf like feet also clawed. (_I'm trying to describe a lycan from the movies of Underworld please tell me if I'm doing a good job_).

Then it started to have a metamorphosis as it slowly turned back into a man and it showed to my shock Naruto and he didn't have a shirt on only his pants, but he was taller probably the tallest kid in his class now. He also had black hair and he now had a six pack, pecks, biceps, and and well he had the whole package. "**He will surely be a huge hit with the ladies now**." I thought as he started to speak.

**Third person's pov **

Naruto looked up and noticed the dumbfound look on his and started to speak "pick your mouth up off the floor and explain why the hell you threw me off the cliff you bastard!" Jiraiya then shook his head a few times and started to speak "What the hell happened to you kid wait forget that what the hell was that just a bit ago?" he asked with worry and interest in his voice. "That was my bloodline and this is the affects of it awakening." Naruto answered quickly. "Now answer my questions please." He said and then he waited for the answer. "Well I wanted you to use the Kyuubi chakra and summon a bigger toad and get you out of there. I wasn't planning on this to ….." he never got to finished as Narutos fist collided with his face and sent him flying in the direction of the hot springs. "Damn I didn't know I was that strong. Oh well now time to go find the pervert." And with that said he leapt off in the direction of the flying pervert.

**Ino's pov**

I was soaking in the hot springs I felt like I deserved a day off and it's been a hard frustrating and disappointing five days for her. First was that creepy guy in the first exam and then there was that crazy bitch to start the second one. Next we had to get those damn scrolls in that forest and then we had to help Sakura from those sound guys. Then after going through all that I end up losing to forehead-girl in the preliminaries. I can't believe it out of all of the people she could have lost it had to be to her. Hell Naruto would've been better than her. Speaking of him she still couldn't believe he made it pass the preliminaries she just couldn't believe it. But she had to admit he has improved a lot but not as much as her Sasuke-kun.

She then looked at herself to make sure she looked good enough for him. She had some awesome c-cup breast and her belly was nice and flat she also made sure that her pussy was always kept nice and trimmed for her first time with Sasuke. She then turned around to look at her ass. She didn't want to brag but she thought she had the nicest butt in her age group. (_Sorry ladies I did it for you when I was describing Naruto so it was only fare and also please tell me if I did a good job or not thanks)_. Just then something flew out of the sky and hit the wooden wall down with a scream she quickly pulled her towel over her.

**Third person pov**

Jiraiya dusted himself off and started cursing about "stupid brunets" and muttering "I'm going to kill him for that". Then he turned around and noticed that he landed in the hot springs then he realized that he was on the women's side of the hot springs. He started to exit when he was hit in the back of the head by a fist. He turned around and saw a very beautiful girl that was from Narutos gennine group. "Ummm this isn't what it looks like I was just thrown by my friend…" he was again interrupted by a fist that sent him flying a few feet away. "Shut up you pervert. You came here to peep on me. And now you shall face your punishment. So shut up and take it!" Then the beating commenced and all over the leaf village. Sarutobi was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork when he heard the wails of pain. He looks up from his work and started shaking his head "Poor Jiraiya I told him not to get caught but I guess it's no skin off my back. May kami help him?"

Now back with Ino and the pervert. She was finishing up the beating when Naruto arrived at the scene and leaned against a tree as Ino finished up the beating. When she was done he started speaking "Damn Ino I never knew you could hit someone so hard." She whirled around and blushed when she saw the person she was speaking to. "How do you know who I am? I haven't seen you around the village before." "Ino I'm hurt you just saw me kick Kibas ass in the exam." Naruto replied. "Na Naruto but how you look completely different. You're … well your freaking hot!" she exclaimed. "Yeah I know I look different but it's because I just activated my bloodline. Well I'll just take this pervert off your hands." He said as he picked up Jiraiya and jumped off into the trees. "See you later Ino-chan!" he yelled over his shoulders. "Yeah see you later Naruto-kun!"

Yep Naruto has really improved since the academy oh yeah she can't wait for the next time she sees him. She thought as she watched him until he was out of sight.

**With Naruto and Jiraiya **

Naruto landed in a clearing in the forest and dropped Jiraiya on the ground harshly much to his pain. "Hey watch it kid! I'm in pain here." Jiraiya groaned while he picked himself up. "So when is your date with that girl back there?" he asked with a pervious grin on his face. "What are you talking about you idiot?" Naruto yelled. "Oh nothing other than that you and that blond goddess back there were eye humping each other." Jiraiya replied with that same grin on his face. "No we weren't." Naruto defended himself. "It seemed like you were to me. She was all over you back there." Jiraiya replied. Naruto blushed as he realized the pervert was right. "**Man I never knew she had such a nice body. Wait what did I just think? No bad bad Naruto. She likes Sasuke not me.**"Naruto thought but then quickly corrected himself.

"Now are you going to tell me what you're going to do to make up for throwing me down in that canyon?" Naruto asked before Jiraiya could tease him about the blush he had. "Well I could teach you for the rest of the month. If you want m…." he was interrupted not by a fist this time, but by Naruto grabbing him by the arm and dragged him off towards the training ground. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's get started! Naruto yelled as he dragged the pervert.

**3 weeks later**

Naruto was walking down the streets with his new clothes on. He was wearing a black skin tight tank top with a wolf on it. It looked as if it was biting into his shoulder and its two front paws digging into it as well. Its tail seemed to curl around his waist, and its one eye that you could see was staring right out at you. On the back of the tank top he had the kanji (_is that right?) _for wolf on it. His pants were black baggy pants that had many pockets that he kept his knives, shurikens, and scrolls in. The pants were held in place by a black belt. He traded his blue ninja sandals in for black combat boots that had metal plating in the front so it would hurt more when he kicked someone. He also wore fingerless gloves that also had metal plating for the same reason as the boots. He also wore some wrist bands and instead of wearing his headband on his head he now wore it loosely around his neck. Also on his back he had a beautiful katana the actual blade was as black as night. It had an inscription that said protect no matter what the cost. He named his blade Zangetsu he didn't know why but it felt right. (_I know it has nothing to do with the story but I can't think of anything else_)

Today was one of the few days people saw him in town they were quite surprised by his appearance when they first figured out who he was. Usually he was at Jiraiya and his training ground getting ready for the exams, but today he just got done meeting with Ino. They have been getting to know each other since their meeting at the hot springs. Naruto had finally got her to stop thinking that Sasuke was a god. Now when she thought about it she actually realized that he was a stuck up bastard. Now anyway bock to his training he made some progress hell who was he kidding he made some amazing progress. He learned fifty more jutsus, and he had high jonine chakra control and speed. His strength could rival Tsunades without him turning into a lycan, but when did turn into his lycan form he could defiantly over power her. His learned and mastered the fighting style that Lucian taught him. He was advance in kenjutsu and sealing and Lucian taught him how to make and use some of the guns from his native land that was far to the west. Overall his skills were high anbu or low sannine, but no one needed to know that.

He was heading to his training ground but before that he needed to get a few groceries and drop them off at his apartment. As he was exiting the store he bumped into someone. The person fell to the ground as for Naruto he just stood there like a wall. He looked down to see who it was and his face took on to something keen to that of disgust. The person he bumped into was none other than Sakura sure his mask needed her to convince everybody that he was an idiot. But since he dropped the mask he could now show his utter disgust for her. Unlike Ino she had no real jutsus other than the ones that the academy taught, and her physical condition was a joke. The only reason why she was able to tie with Ino was because Ino didn't know about inner-Sakura. "Hey watch where your go…." She stopped in mid sentence as she looked up to see who she bumped into. "**Wow he's really cute**!" she thought as she looked at his beautiful. She took in all his features. His black hair, sky blue eyes, facial structure, and his whiskered cheeks. Wait whiskers, blue eyes then she realized who it was. "N...Na…Naruto is that you?" she stammered out. "Yes now if you'll excuse me Hanuro-san I have to get going." And with that he started to walk away.

"Hey wait up. What's up with Hanuro-san? What happened to Sakura-chan?" she asked as she caught up with him. He looked at her for a moment with a scowl on his face then replied. "Oh I just realized that you didn't deserve to be called that by me. Now please I have to be going I have important matters to attend to." And with that he started to walk even faster. Sakura reached out to grab him but before she could he turned around and glared at her. "Don't you dare touch me! I had enough with you abusing me physically and verbally. Just because you needed a punching bag to make you feel good about yourself and your ninja skills!" Naruto said with contempt. Sakura retracted her hand with a hurt look on her face with tears in her eyes. But then she started to get angry. "Your one to talk Naruto-baka! You barley passed the genine test. I bet you only passed because Iruka-sensei felt bad for you." She shoots back out of anger. Naruto just stared at her then started laughing like a mad man until he dropped his groceries and was holding his sides. Sakura for her part was stupefied out of all the ways she thought he would react this didn't even show up on the list.

"Hahaha oh hah that haha was aha a good one! I never laughed that hard in my life." He said as he picked up is groceries from the ground and looked at her. "Oh wait you were serious? Well I'm not surprised you guys never did figure out how I pass did you. Well maybe I'll tell some other time." He said while he turned around and jumped to the roof and in a matter of minutes he was out of sight.

Sakura for her part was confused this Naruto was different from the one she knew. Then she started to tear up as she remembered what he said to her. "**Why would he say such awful things to me I never did anything to him.**" Sakura thought as she fell to her knees and began to cry. "_**Cha your right next we see him we'll give him a beating he'll never forget.**_" shouted inner-Sakura. Then Sakura realized what she did to Naruto. She had beaten him for no reason at all every time he tried to talk to her she would just hit him and tell him to shut up. She picked herself up and went to her house as she tried to figure out a way to make it up to him

**The next day with Naruto**

Naruto was sitting under a waterfall in the lotus position that Lucian taught him. The waterfall made him concentrate on what he was doing and cooled him off after a hard day of training. "You can come out now Jiraiya I know your there." Naruto said in a cool, calm and collected voice. And sure enough Jiraiya came out of the genjustsu that he was hiding in. "Ah your getting better at detecting people Naruto. You know the final exams are today right?" Jiraiya questioned as he sat on the ground next to the lake that the waterfall was falling into. "Yeah I do. So are you going to be there sensei?" he answered and questioned. "Of course I will. I don't want to miss the looks on the other sensei's faces when my student whips the floor with theirs. Now do I?" said Jiraiya. Naruto stood up and jumped out of the waterfall and onto dry land and shook himself off much to Jiraiya's anger. "I hate when you do that." Replied Jiraiya angrily. "I know that's why I love doing it." Said Naruto happily.

"Well I'll see you there sensei." And with that said Naruto disappeared in a burst of flame.

**At the stadium**

Everybody was there and seated they were all waiting patiently most of them were there to see the last Uchiha fight the kazekage (_please tell me if I spelled that right)_ son and most of them were also there to watch the demon get his ass handed to him by Neji. The contestants were all down in the middle of the arena except for Naruto and Sasuke. Ino was sitting by Sakura and Hinata she just couldn't wait to see Naruto in action and prove all those people. "Ha Naruto-baka is too scared to even show up! I knew all those changes were him just trying to be cool like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura proclaimed rather loudly much to the annoyance to the people sitting around her. "Shut up Sakura! Naruto-kun will be here and just you wait he'll show everyone just how strong he is." Ino said. No one questioned why she was calling Naruto Naruto-kun hell not even Hinata. For Naruto was confronted by Hinata just a few days ago by her where she announced her love for him.

_**Flashback **_

_Hinata was hiding behind a tree watching Naruto train without his shirt on. (Stalker) She started to blush heavily as she watched how the sweat dripped off his rippling muscles. "You can come out now Hinata." He said over his shoulder as he stopped and turned around to look at the tree that she was hiding behind. She let an eep out and she started to debate with herself on whether to come out or not. In the end she came out from behind the tree with a sheepish look and pointing her fingers together like she always did when she was nervous_

_"What do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked as he got his shirt back on. "I just wanted to see you and see if the rumors were true." She replied as she looked down with a blush. (I will not type her stuttering I just don't have the patients to do it so just us that brain that you have and imagine her stuttering) _

_"Oh and what are the rumors?" asked Naruto. She looked up at him and then looked down again and said "well they say that you changed and I just wanted to make sure they were true." Naruto looked at for a while and she grew even more nervous under his gaze until he let out a little chuckle. "Is that all? Well as you can see I have changed now if thats it goodbye." He said as he started to walk away._

_"Wait I wanted to say something else!" Hinata yelled as he was walking away. "Then say it." Naruto said. "Well I… I love you." She said in a whisper. "What I can't hear you speak up." Naruto said in an annoyed voice. "I love you! There I said it." Hinata screamed at him. Naruto had a shocked look on his face for a moment but then it transformed to that of a gloomy one. "Hinata you don't love me." he said. "Yes I….." she started but was interrupted by him. "No you don't Hinata! It was just a stupid mask that I wore so everybody would underestimate me that you fell in love with. You should just open up your eyes and realize that there is someone that loves you right in front of you!" Naruto yelled at her which made her start to tear up but she was able to mutter "who?" _

_"See you were so absorbed with that stupid idiotic mask that you didn't even notice him!" he kept yelling at her. "Who? God dam it who." She finally yelled at him. "For Christ sake he's on your team. It's Shino."Naruto finally answered her. She looked shocked at first but then she started to remember how many times he had been nice to her._

_She looked up to say thank you for telling her what she had failed to notice but he was nowhere to be found._

_**End Flashback**_

Since that day she has made it up to Shino by asking him to forgive her for her being so stupid and if he would like to go out sometime. She vowed to make it up to Naruto for helping her find Shino.

Down with the contestants Shikamaru was looking around for our favorite use to be blond. Then all of a sudden the shadows all around them started to collect into one spot until it turned into a shape of a young man. Then color came to the person reveling Naruto in all his glory.

"Hey Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, dickhead." Naruto greeted while the last one he address he glared at for a minute or two. Then he went over to talk with Shino and Shikamaru. He asked Shino how him and Hinata were doing to which he replied with a very well as he had a big grin on his or as big a grin you could get off of Shino. He also noticed that he was saying more than six words now he was saying triple than that. Sure it wasn't much but hell it was a start. Shikamaru was the same lazy ass he was before the exams.

They were interrupted when Gaara came up to them and started speaking to Naruto. "You changed Uzamaki. You seem much more powerful than before yes now you would be excellent to prove my existents! Mother craves your blood and what mother wants mother gets." He said psychotically.

"Sorry Gaara you'll have to wait your turn to get a whack at me." Naruto said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Fine then just make sure you don't lose to anybody here." And with that said Gaara turned around and stared at the kage box and awaited for the tournament to begin.

"Naruto do you really think you can beat that guy?" Shikamaru asked a little bit worried about his friend. "Oh yeah Shika it will be a piece of cake." Naruto proclaimed with that same grin on his face.

Just then there was a poof of smoke right in front of them. Once the smoke cleared there was a jonnie standing there chewing on a toothpick. "My name is Genma and I'll be the ref for the remainder of the exams. So will all the contestants except Naruto and Neji go and wait for your match up at the contester box." When he finished the people who weren't mentioned went to the box to wait for their match.

**Up in the kage box**

Sarutobi was sitting by the kazekage when they say Narutos entrance the kazekage had a surprised look in his eyes. Sarutobi didn't even look surprised because he was already told about the whole ordeal and was aware of how strong Naruto really was. "**That's Naruto for you with his flashy entrances. But he has improved greatly since Jiraiya has actually taken his training seriously now." **Sarutobi noted he was going to go on but the kazekage interrupted him. "Who is that?" He asked with wonder in his voice as he looked at the boy he just now saw.

"That my old friend is Naruto Uzamaki." Sarutobi said with pride in his voice. He enjoyed the look of shock that over took his former student in disguised. But he didn't need know that he knew it was him. "You mean to tell me that that is the deadlast that barley even made it to the finals." Orochimaru said in shocked voice. (_I'm just going to call him Orochimaru from now on ok_)

"Yes he made quite an improvement over the last month. Oh look they're about to begin lets watch shall we." Sarutobi replied and with that said they began to watch as the match began.

**While that was going with Naruto and Neji **

Naruto and Neji were staring at each other trying to intimidate the one they grew to hate in such a short time with Naruto winning since Neji couldn't look him in the eye for more than five seconds. The silence between them was broken when Neji started speaking. "Fate has already declared me the winner you should just quit while you can still be a ninja." He said with arrogance in his voice. "Well we'll just have to see who stronger me or fate. Now wont we." Naruto said as he kept on staring at him

Neji diverted his eyes as he could see the determination in his eyes. "**How can this dope actually believe he has a chance against me?**" Neji thought. Narutos eyes changed from a warm ocean color to ice cold blue as he got into a stance that Neji couldn't identify. Taking his lead he got in his family stance "fine if this is what you wish then I'll just have to break you" he said as he activated his dojutsu.

**At the same time with Ino and friends (plus Sakura)**

All of Narutos friends were shocked by his entrance and his appearance except for those who seen him before. "Wow that was so cool! Naruto-kun is the best!" Ino squealed as she pulled out a pair of binoculars as she started to drool as she noticed just how well that shirt clung to his muscles. "Ino. Ino. Ino can you hear me." screeched Sakura which caused everyone in earshot to hold their ears in pain. "Yes I can. Now what do you want forehead girl." Ino said as she tried to regain her hearing back along with everyone else. "Were you just checking Naruto-baka out?" Sakura asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes I was until you interrupted me." said Ino as she stated to do it again. "Why would you do that? I bet Sasuke-kun has a better body than him. With the training he did with Kakashi-sensei he would have a very strong build." She said with a dreamy look on her face as she could see him now. "Yeah yeah no one cares what you have to say about that ice cube of a boy." Ino said as she was now staring at Narutos ass. She started giggling and if the blood dripping from her nose was any indication she was probably having dirty thoughts about Naruto.

"**Wow I never would've taken Ino-cha as a pervert**." Hinata thought as she giggled when Ino figured out that she had a nosebleed. It was quite comically when Sakura started asking what she was thinking about. Then she started accusing Ino that she was thinking of her Sasuke-kun. But that was sonly ended when Ino told her that she wouldn't even think of that cold hearted bastard even if he was the last guy on earth.

Everyone started to ignore Sakura as they heard the word hajime was shouted out by the ref.

**Down in the arena**

As soon as that word was said Neji went on the offensive so he could finish it early. He jabbed at Naruto but he just swatted it away like it was nothing then he sent a crushing blow to Nejis body which sent him into the wall. As the dust started too settled from where Neji hit the wall six shurikens came out aimed right at Naruto but he just plucked them right out of the air. Then he sent them back at him but Neji just blocked them with one of his knives. Once he finished blocking the shurikens he tried to dodge the kick that Naruto aimed for his head. He just narrowly dodged it and was able to get off a strike of his own. Naruto easily caught his hand and threw him across the stadium where Neji flipped and landed on his feet.

Neji glared at his opponent from across the field and realized that he hadn't even broken a sweat while he himself was panting slightly. He never had to fight this fast of an opponent since Lee wasn't allowed to take off his weights unless Gai told him to and quite frankly it was pissing him off. And his punches and kicks were not only fast but the hurt like hell too so instead of trying to overpower him he would just try to get in his head.

"Why do you even try you can't win and you know it? You can't beat a genius no matter how hard or how long you train you just can't close the gap of power between us so just give up already!" Neji shouted so everyone could hear him. Then he waited to see Narutos reaction but it never did come which angered him greatly. When he realized insulting him wouldn't work so he came up with a different approach when he heard that blond girl that he seen him hanging around with all the time.

"So you and that blond girl seem pretty close maybe I'll pay her a visit after I beat you. I bet she'll moan like a whore." Neji said with a smirk but he soon regretted it as he felt the killing intent now rolling off of the use to be blond.

"At first I was going to go easy on you but now I'm going to make you regret saying that." Naruto said with a dangerous tone in his voice

Then Naruto disappeared only to reappear behind Neji. Before he could register what was happening Neji was sent flying towards the stadium wall by an impressive right hook. He was about to hit the wall again only to be hit by another punch which sent him in the opposite direction. Then he was hit up into the air. Then he was able to see Naruto as he began to assault him with vicious combos. Then he came face to face with an axe kick that sent him towards the ground. When he was about to hit the ground he was hit with a brutal uppercut that met dead center with his chin.

Neji was able to just barley open his eyes as he tried to get up only to feel an excruciating pain go through his whole body. So he just laid there and was trying to register what had happened and why his byuakugon (spelling) wasn't able to see him.

"Winner Naruto Uzamaki!" Shouted Genma. The crowd was silent until Ino yelled "wait to go Naruto-kun! I knew you could do it!" and just like a dame breaking after many years of damaged the people started to go crazy.

Naruto just looked around the stadium with a shocked look of all the reaction he suspected this was not one of them. Just after a few minutes of just taking it in and trying to memorize this feeling he started to grin. Then he walked up the wall to where the other contestants were and let Shikamaru and Shino congratulate him.

"Nice job Naruto. That was pretty much a one sided fight." Said Shikamaru. Shino said something along of that and also thanked him for kicking his ass for hurting his Hinata-chan.

**With Ino and the others**

Ino and Kiba were going crazy, Hinata was clapping, and Choji had dropped his bag of chips in shock. Sakura was also in shock that Naruto had just beaten the last year rookie of the year and made it look so easy. "**How is this possible? He moved so fast only Sasuke-kun should be able to move that fast!**" Sakura shouted in her mind. She just put it off as dumb luck as she was getting worried because Sasuke still wasn't here for his match and it was about to start.

**Kage box**

Sarutobi very proud of Naruto sure he would've liked him to not of been so brutal on him but he did hear what he said about Ino so he would let it slid. He looked over to Orochimaru to see what he thought of the match. He looked like he enjoyed the show of power but he seemed to be angry about something. "**All that power. All that potential. All that raw talent. I can't believe I let him get away from me!**" Orochimaru thought angrily as he tried to come to terms with what he just saw.

"Well what did you think of that Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi asked as he lit his pipe. "I'm quite surprised. I didn't know that that child had so much raw potential and talent." Orochimaru said as he just couldn't peel his eyes of Naruto.

"I told you that he had made some improvement" said Sarutobi casually while took puffs out of his pipe. "Some Hokage (spelling)-dono I think he made some vast improvements. I mean he just beat a clan prodigy like it was as easy as walking!" Orochimaru exclaimed while keeping his calm.

"Yes he has hasn't he? I do believe he deserves the promotion to chunine don't you?" Sarutobi asked. Orochimaru gave a quick yes and turned back towards the arena. "Now Jiraiya when are you going to come out of that genjustsu and say hi to your old sensei." Sarutobi said as he finished his smoke and put it away. "Ah sensei I never could fool." Jiraiya said as he stepped out of his genjustsu and greeted his sensei. "How did you like your student's performance?" Sarutobi asked. "I knew he would win. I thought he would've toyed with him a little longer though." Jiraiya commented. "**Damn Jiraiya is here I can't beat both him and sensei. I might have to cancel the invasion**" Orochimaru thought angrily.

Just then a chunine appeared next to Sarutobi and said "Lord Hokage. Sasuke Uchiha is not here for his match yet. Should we postpone it sir?" asked the chunine. "No. If he can't be here on time for a match then we can't trust him to be on time for any mission. Tell Genma that he is disqualified." And with that said the chunine left to go do what he was told. Sarutobi looked at Orochimaru expecting him to protest but to his surprise he didn't even bat an eyelash. Sarutobi just shrugged it off and turned to the arena.

**Hospital**

Neji was now lying in a hospital bed to recover from the extensive injuries Naruto had given him. He couldn't believe that he had lost. Lost to the dope of the rookie class. Yet he seemed so much powerful than his class so maybe just maybe if you tried hard enough you could defy fate. Neji fell asleep with a small smile on his face. "**Thank you Naruto-san.**" That was the last thing he remembered when he slipped into that land of unconsciousness

**In the arena**

Genma just got done announcing the disqualification of Sasuke Uchiha the crowd wasn't too happy about it especially some pink haired banshee but they were shut up by the Hokage. "Now will Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand come down?" Genma said.

Temari floated down on her fan while Shikamaru was debating on whether or not to go down there that is until Naruto pushed him down over the railing. "Troublesome brunet." Shikamaru said as he looked at the clouds that floated by.

(Same thing happened as in the animation)

**Kage box**

"Showed excellent strategies on his toes while dodging your daughters attack. I think he deserves a promotion too." Sarutobi said. Orochimaru just gave a quick nod.

**Back to the arena**

"Will Shino and Kankuro come down." Genma shouted. Shino teleported down in a flurry of bugs where he awaited patiently for his opponent. "Ref I forfeit." Kankuro said much Shino disappointment. "Fine then will Naruto and Gaara come down." Genma replied.

Naruto and Gaara both teleported down in their own way. Naruto in a gust of wind and Gaara in a swirl of sand. They both stared at each other for a few minutes when Naruto got into his stance and Gaara popped his gourd open and sand started to come out of it. Genma got his hand ready to go. Everybody was anxiously waiting for no doubt in their minds what would be the best battle they have seen so far to begin.

Just when Genma was about to say go there was a swirl of leaves and in the swirl of leaves was Kakashi and his student Sasuke decked out in black body suit that was cut at the knees. Everybody just stared at them like they were in the wrong place. "Umm are we late for Sasukes match?" Kakashi asked as took in his surroundings. He stopped when he noticed a black haired boy in the arena that looked familiar. "Yes you are Kakashi your tardiness has finally got the best of you. Sasuke has been disqualified for not being on time. So get off the field so your other student can finish this match." Genma said with a bit of anger because he had lost the suspense because of their arrival. Kakashi looked shocked he thought that Sasukes match would've been postponed and that Naruto would've been beaten by Neji. He started to look around the arena trying to find his blond student but could only find the red head from the sand village and that black haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

He was about to comment to Genma that he couldn't see his student when he turned his head back to the brunet so fast that it hurt. Now there was only one person in the village that had whiskers and ocean blue eyes and that was Naruto. "Nani Naruto is that you?" Kakashi asked with shock evident in his voice. Sasuke looked at his sensei like he was crazy this guy couldn't be Naruto. Him and Naruto were completely different but he was proven wrong when the boy in question shook his head yes. "What happened to you? You're no longer a blond or a midget, and where did you get that swor….." Kakashi started to question him but was interrupted by Naruto. "Will you shut up Hattake and get off of the field so I can fight Gaara!" Naruto shouted at him. Kakashi was shocked this wasn't the same boy that he could just pushed aside to go train Sasuke this was a whole new person. Kakashi was going to do as he was told because he was too stupefied by the way Naruto had acted to him but Sasuke spoke up. "Dope you should just give me your spot in the tournament. You can't beat this guy so just stay back and I'll show you how it's done." And with that said Sasuke charged at Gaara only for Naruto to catch him by his shirt and hurl him towards the wall where he left a nice Sasuke shape indention as he fell to the ground.

"Sasuke you had your chance and you blew it so now leave this to me!" Naruto shouted at him as he drifted into the oh so wonderful land of unconsciousness. Naruto faced Gaara. "I'm sorry for the idiot. Now if you will Hattake get this piece of trash off the field so I can finish my fight." Naruto stated as he got back in his stance. Kakashi just nodded and picked up Sasuke and teleported to the contesters box.

Genma looked around to see if they were both ready and said "Hajime!" as he jumped back to a safe distance.

This time Naruto started on the offensive as he darted to Gaara only to be stopped by a wall of sand then he flickered out of existence and reappeared behind him. Naruto aimed a spin kick for his ribs only for the sand to stop his attack. He then had to jump back as a sand spike came up from the ground Naruto jumped into the air and threw five knives at him laced with wind chakra. The sand went to stop them only for them to fly straight through it Gaara let out a scream of pain as they hit him two went through both his shoulders and the others hit his legs. "Blood my blood. No I won't let you end my existence!" Gaara yelled insanely while he held his head. "Yes mother I'll get you his blood for you!"he said as he let loose his sand. Naruto had to go on the defensive as he was surrounded by the sand and he had to keep dodging the arms of sand trying to grab and pull him in to it to be crushed in it.

Naruto leapt in the air only to be grabbed by the sand and slammed into the ground. Naruto let out a groan as the sand started to surround him he tried to get out only to be held down by the sand. As the sand enclosed around his body Naruto let out a yell and flames burst from his body making the sand turn to glass. He broke the glass and jumped into the air and blew a giant fireball towards Gaara only for his sand to block it.

"Ok Gaara how but we stop with the warm ups and get serious shall we." Naruto said as he reached for his legs. He pulled up his pant legs to reveal a set of weights he took them off and tossed them to the ground as they hit the ground they left a pretty big hole in the ground then he took off his wrist bands and they did the same thing. "Aaahh that fells much better." Naruto said as rolled his shoulders and popped his back. "Now before we start Gaara I just want say I'm dedicating this to Lee." Naruto said as he got in the Goken stance much to the shock of everyone in the crowed. Naruto chuckled as he heard the shouts of youth and how youthful he was then his eyes turned back to ice cubes as he darted towards Gaara again only to disappear and hit Gaara in the face and then in the head with an axe kick. And this kept on going on for a few minutes Naruto slipping in and out of Gaaras sand shield giving him a brutal blow then getting out of there before the sand could get to him.

That is until Gaara had enough of it and incased himself in a sphere of sand as he tried to let out his demon. On the outside of the sphere Naruto tried to get to the sphere only for spikes to come out of it and almost skewer him if hadn't jumped back in the last second. As he landed he felt a slight pain in his arm he looked at it and noticed that it had a big gash on his fore arm to his bicep. He looked at the sphere then he started running up the wall until he got to the top he stared down at where Gaara was still in his sphere then he started to debate with himself on whether or not to use a jutsus he was taught by Jiraiya. "**He did say use it if I had to. Well I can't get past those spikes or even penetrate it with any of my knives or shurikens. Ok I'm going to use it.**" Naruto thought as he held out his hand and started to concentrate chakra into his hand as it started to form a ball.

**Up in the stands**

While Naruto was forming the ball Kakashi was staring at him like he had just grown another head he was snapped out of it as Sasuke asked him what that jutsus was and why he couldn't copy it. "That is the Rasengon it is a jutsus that doesn't requires handseals and its an A-rank jutsus that was created by the fourth Hokage and since he died only two people that know it make that three now." Kakashi answered. "Who are the first two that know it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked slash demanded as he watched Naruto with anger in his. "Well one would be me but I only know the steps to learner it and Jiraiya of the sannine. So I'm guessing it was Jiraiya-sama taught him it. Lets watch now." Kakashi said.

**Back to the arena **

Naruto was still concentrating when his eyes snapped open and he rushed down the wall at incredible speeds. When he was near the bottom of the wall he jumped off of the wall and landed on his feet then he darted towards the sphere again, and just like last time the spikes came out. He was able to dodge the first four spikes easily and narrowly dodged the fifth one then he had to use the Rasengon to get through the sixth one but he was still able to get to the sphere and destroy it. When he saw Gaara he almost stopped his assault but he knew he couldn't afford to do that so he drove the Rasengon right in his stomach. It just grinded into his stomach until Naruto just let the power go and it made Gaara spin into the wall where he nearly went through if the Rasengon hadn't run out of power. Genma was about to call the match only to be stopped as he noticed there was something standing in the cloud of dust that was kicked up from the attack.

When the dust cleared the crowed let out a surprised gasp at what they saw. There standing where Gaara should be was a mini Shukaku in his place and it looked mad. "Dam it. I didn't want to show this technique but I guess I'll have to." Naruto thought out loud. Then he started to do handseals and shouted out summoning jutsus and there was a poof of smoke as the smoke cleared there was a black wolf the size of a horse. "Naruto-sama why did you call me here?" the wolf asked as it looked around the stadium. "Well Shane-san I was hoping you could help me fight that." Naruto said as he pointed at the possessed Gaara. "The vessel of Shukaku sounds like fun I'm in." said the wolf now none as Shane with a ferial grin on his face that showed off his gleaming teeth.

They both charged at Gaara Naruto went in for a jab to the face but was back handed away by Gaara which gave Shane the time to sink his teeth into his shoulders. Gaara howled in pain as he tried to shake the wolf off but he had an iron grip on his shoulder. While Gaara was distracted Naruto threw a barrage of shurikens and knives at him they all landed in his back which caused him even more pain. Gaara was finally able to pry the wolf off and tossed him in the air where he shot sand shurikens at him only for them to be blocked by Narutos sword. As they landed Gaara attacked with a swipe at Naruto who was sent flying into the wall. Shane dodged each of his strikes and tried to counter with his own but they didn't seem to affect him at all. Naruto picked himself up from the rumble that his impact had created and noticed that Shane was in trouble so leapt at Gaara and took of his tail with one swipe of his sword.

Shane tackled him down to the ground and started to claw at him but was soon kicked off of him. He landed a few feet away from Gaara. Gaara was about to attack but he was soon blocked by a mass group of shadow clones. Naruto appeared by Shane. "Ok this is not working. What should we do Shane?" Naruto asked as he caught his breath. "I don't know it just seem like he can't feel any pain with all that sand on him. If we can get under that maybe we can do some damage." Shane suggested as he nursed a gash on his shoulder. "I got it I just need you to hold him down long enough for me to power up an attack. You think you can do that?" Naruto asked. "I'll die trying." Shane proclaimed with a toothy grin.

Just at that moment Gaara had defeated the last clone Shane got to work. Once Shane had jumped at Gaara Naruto started to make another Rasengon once he had made it he started to layer it with wind chakra. The wind chakra started to form a giant shuriken around the main part of the Rasengon. "Are you ready yet?" Shane hollered as he struggled to hold Gaara down. "Yeah now get out of the way." Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air aiming the new Rasengon at Gaara. Shane jumped out of the way in just the nick of time. When Naruto hit his target the Rasengon started to tear away the sand until there was none left then it did what any other Rasengon would do. As the dust started to settle the crowd peered into the rather large hole only to see Naruto standing over the now unconscious Gaara with a triumphant grin on his face. Shane was dispelled by the powerful winds of the Rasengon.

The crowd went wild that had to be the best fight they had ever saw.

**Kage box**

Sarutobi and Jiraiya were sitting in shock on what they had just witnessed. Naruto had just invented a new type of Rasengon right in the heat of battle. Orochimaru was no better but he was also angry to for now he didn't have his main weapon for his invasion. At that moment his personal body guard whispered in his ear. "Should we start the attack lord Orochimaru?" the guard asked. "No we can't win call off the invasion right now." Orochimaru answered as he stared in disbelief at the raw power of the boy.

**In the stands**

Ino and Hinata were cheering loudly at what they had just witnessed along with everyone else except for a select few. Kakashi wasn't cheering because he was in shock that his student had just done what his sensei couldn't do. He had actually completed the Rasengon. Sasuke wasn't cheering for two reasons. One he never cheered two he was angry that the dope knew such a powerful jutsu. Sakura wasn't cheering because she thought that Sasuke could've done a much better job.

**Arena **

Genma called the match and watched as the medics carried Gaara away then he called Shino and Temari to come down to see who would face Naruto in the final round Naruto took the stares this time.

**With Naruto **

Naruto leaned against the wall and sat down as he panted heavily he was soon joined by Ino who was about to congratulate when she notice that his right arm had severe cuts and it looked like it was causing him excruciating pain whenever he moved it. "Oh my god Naruto let me see your right arm." She said as her hands started to glow green. She hovered her hands over his arm and he started to sigh in relief as the pain started to ease up. "Thanks Ino-chan I didn't know you knew how to do medical jutsus." He said as he watched her work on his arm. She blushed under his stare as she tried to stay focus on what she was doing. "Well I started studying a few days after your pervert of a friend tried to peep on me and now I'm being taught by one of the doctors at the hospital." She said as she finished healing one of the most severe cuts. "Oh is that so. Thanks Ino-chan that should be good enough." He said after she had finished another cut. "You're welcome Naruto-kun. Just be careful ok." She said as she gave him a quick hug. Naruto was shocked by the sudden contact but he returned it. "I will ok Ino-chan." Naruto said as buried his face at the crook of her neck enjoying her scent and how soft her skin was. Ino couldn't help but blush as she felt his breath on her neck.

Naruto pulled his head back gazed into Ino's eyes she stared back and the gap between them was closing just before they could kiss they were interrupted by a loud cough from behind. They both jumped away from each other as if they had been shocked. they looked behind them to see who it was and saw Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, and all of their respected sensei. They all had their own reactions Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and all the senseis except for Kakashi had sly grins on their faces. While Sakura had a disgusted look on her face as if she just saw the most hideous thing in the world. Kakashi and Sasuke both looked confused. Kakashi was confused because he thought Naruto liked Sakura he always seemed infatuated with her. Sasuke was thinking the same thing but with Ino.

"Congratulations Naruto! You really did a number on that Gaara kid and your wind manipulation was excellent. I would love to have a spare with you sometime." Complemented Asume as he shook Narutos left hand since his right was still mangled pretty badly. "Yeah sure any time." Naruto said as he stood up with the help of Ino. "Maybe we should leave you two alone so you can finish what you started." Hinata suggested with a playful grin on her face. Ino and Naruto both looked at each other then quickly looked away both sporting heavy blushes on their faces. The group started to laugh too bad the good times have to end because of the emo king had to get angsty. "Dope I demand you to tell me where you learned those jutsus." Sasuke demanded out of the blue causing everyone to stop laughing. "What?" Naruto asked. "You heard me dope now tell me. I'm an Uchiha I deserve that power not you! So tell me now!" Sasuke demanded again. "Yeah Naruto-baka tell Sasuke-kun." Screeched Sakura causing the people to hold their ears in pain.

"Sakura do you need to yell? We are right here god. Kiba said as he regained his hearing. Sakura just glared at him she was about to make a comeback but she never got the chance because Naruto started talking. "Sasuke you can go fuck yourself. You wouldn't even be able to do the jutsus I can and you only want them so you could kill your brother." Shouted Naruto as he glared at Sasuke with anger. Sasuke was about to demand him to tell him again only to be hit by said brunet the punch sent him into another wall. Sakura let out a cry of rage and charged at him with a knife in her hands. Naruto just sidestepped her and tripped her and she face planted into the wall. The group looked at the two knocked out genine and just shrugged it off they all thought they deserved it. Well almost everybody Kakashi was furious with Naruto he had thought that he had taught him how important teammates are. Yeah sure Sasuke shouldn't have been too pushy but he was an Uchiha and he needed as much power as he could get. "Naruto look what you did! I thought I taught you never to attack your teammates yet here you are attacking them! After this you and I are going to have a talk about this and you will not only tell Sasuke how you learned those jutsus but you will also teach them to him. He needs them more than you he is an Uchiha he needs them to kill his brother and get on with his life. And I will talk to Jiraiya about this to." Kakashi shouted at Naruto as he checked his other two students.

To say everyone was shocked was as if saying Orochimaru was a pedophile but anyways they were shocked Kakashi had just said that Naruto should teach all of his jutsus to the spoiled Uchiha because he wasn't good enough to have them basically. Everyone turned to Naruto to see him looking down with his bangs covering his eyes Kakashi took this as a good sign. "Good you will start teaching him tom….." Kakashi started but was interrupted by a kick to the face from Naruto that sent him flying. As he landed a few feet away he looked at him with shock in his eye he didn't think Naruto would hit him. Naruto eyes went from blue to pure black; his hands were now clawed as he stood there glaring at Kakashi he was also breathing heavily trying to keep his anger in check so he wouldn't transform in front of everyone. Lucian was telling him to calm down unless he wanted to expose himself to everyone finally he was able to calm down.

"Kakashi after this week I'm going to go see Hokage-sama and ask to be reassigned to a different team. Oh and go fuck yourself you never taught me shit other than tree climbing." And with that Naruto turned to watch the end of the match everyone looked at Kakashi with disappointment and anger in their eyes and they mimicked Naruto. Kakashi just sat there "**what is wrong with him he wouldn't leave would he?**" Kakashi thought as he got up and took his other two students to the infirmary. "**No he wouldn't. Yeah he's probably just going to forget about it tomorrow and be his regular old self**." He thought as he walked away.

**Arena **

"This match is a draw" Genma announced as he made sure both of them weren't getting up. Shino was down by taking so many wind attacks and Temari was drained of her chakra. "So the winner of the chunine exams is Naruto UZAMAKI!" Genma shouted over the crowd who were cheering so loudly he could barely hear himself think. "Now will all the contestants come down here please?" Genma asked. Naruto and everyone else that wasn't still in the hospital were soon in the middle of the arena.

Sarutobi appeared down in the arena and started shaking all the contestants' hands followed by the kazekage. When they stopped on him Sarutobi had a look of pride and the kazekage was very impressed with him for beating his son.

"Now as I call your name please come and accept these chunine jackets. Shikamaru Nara, Temari of the sand, Shino, and last but not least the winner of the chunine exams Naruto Uzamaki!" Sarutobi listed of the names and handed out the jackets. They all got green jackets except for Naruto he got a black jacket. "Now that concludes this year's exams. Thank you for coming!" Sarutobi yelled. Everybody started to exit out of the stadium until everyone was gone.

**With Naruto and friends **

Everyone agreed to go out to celebrate for Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru so they decided to go to one of the night clubs. They all went to their homes to get ready and they would be picked up by their respectable dates at 7 if they had one. Shino would pick up Hinata, Lee would pick up Tenten, and Naruto will pick up Ino of course. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji didn't have any dates and Neji wasn't out of the hospital yet. Sasuke and Sakura they didn't really want them to come so they just left them out of the celebration.

**With Shino **

Shino was just wearing some tan baggy pants with a white dress shirt with the collar extended so it covered the lower part of his face. Shino knocked on the door of Hinatas house he was let in by one of the branch members. Shino waited in the living room when he heard her coming down the steps he looked up at her and almost chocked on his spit. Hinata giggled at his reaction and finished walking down the stairs and circled around him she stopped in front of him and closed his mouth with her pointer finger with a seductive smirk. "How do you like my outfit Shino-kun?" she asked as she began to trace circles on his chest. Shino took her appearance once again she had a white mini skirt on that showed of her legs to go with it she had a matching tube shirt with a v cut showing some of her cleavage it also hugged her figure quite nicely. "Hinata-chan you look stunning. Now shall we go we don't want to make everyone else wait now would we?" Shino said as held his hand out for her to take which she did happily. And with that they were off.

**With Lee **

Surprisingly Lee wasn't wearing his hideous green jumpsuit instead he had pair of green pants and a nice green polo. He knocked on Tentens door with his left crutch he only had to wait for a few seconds as she opened the door. And at that moment Lees jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing. She had a pair of tight jeans on that showed off her butt she had a skin tight tank top showing off her curves. Tenten just giggled at his reaction and started walking to the club she looked back to see if he was coming. Lee was too caught up in staring at her ass. "**Damn Tenten-chan has a nice ass. Wait no bad Lee that is most unyouthful.**" Lee ridiculed himself. He then caught up with her and then they started walking to the club. "You look most youthful Tenten-chan" Lee complemented her as they were walking. "Thanks Lee you don't look bad yourself" she replied Lee on his part blushed.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was on his way to pick up Ino he was wearing some black slacks with a black silk long-sleeved shirt his hair looked like it had tried to be combed but he had failed miserable. He came up to Ino's families flower shop he knocked on the door he heard someone yell come in so he obeyed and walked in. He was greeted by the sight of an older version of Ino so he assumed this was her mother she was watering some roses when he came in. She turned around and greeted him "hello you must be Naruto Ino keeps telling me about." She said as she put away her apron. "She will be down in a little bit. Sit down in the living room while you wait and I'll get you cup of tea." She said as she went into the kitchen.

Naruto sat down on the couch as a man just entered the house so he guessed he was Ino's dad because he had the same hair and eyes as her. The man walked into the room and looked at him. "**Ok here it comes. He is going to yell at me and tell me to stay away from his daughter**" Naruto thought with dread. And a second later that dreadful thought was squashed when he started to smile and shake his hand. "Ahh Naruto it's nice to finally meet you. My friends and Ino keep on talking about you and how amazing you were in the chunine exams. Ohh before I forget my name is Inoichi and as you can tell I am Ino's father and I see you meet my wife." He said as his wife came into the room with a cup of tea for each of them. They sat down and chatted until they heard Ino coming down the steps they all looked at her as she came down. They all thought she looked stunning well Naruto thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She was wearing a dark purple short skirt that clung to her body showing her butt and her legs off with that she had a tight dark purple tank top over that she had a lighter purple jacket. She twirled around and asked "how do I look?" Naruto was the one to answer "you look beautiful Ino-chan." He said as he went over to her. He then pulled out a black rose that he had made from the shadows. "This is for you I made it myself I hope you like it." He said as he gave her the flower. "Naruto-kun it's beautiful you didn't have to." Ino said as she looked at the flower then she put it in a vase. "Ok are you ready to go Naruto-kun?" she asked as she opened the door. With a quick nod they left to go to the club.

And that's the first chapter I hope you liked it so please review and no flames. And also should Naruto be with Temari or just with Ino? Thanks for reading see you till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm done with the second chapter I hope you enjoy. And thanks to those people who reviewed and gave me so advice and for those people I got a surprise for you. You guys can have all my imaginary cookies! Now let's get on with the show. Oh and I don't own Naruto Sadly. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Kyuubi or inner Sakura talking**_

_Thoughts_

**Justus**

**Confessions, fights kisses, party, and more kisses**

As Naruto and Ino were walking to the club they started to talk to one another. Naruto was enjoying the time he spent with Ino but he was hoping that Ino wouldn't notice the glares he was getting from the villagers. But luck wasn't on his side this time because one of the drunken villagers decided to save the blond haired beauty form the demon.

"Hey cutie why are you hanging around with that demon?" Questioned the drunk with a few slurs mixed in his question. Ino looked at him like he was crazy and try to hide from his wandering eyes by hiding behind Naruto. The drunk noticed this and sneered "Oh I get it the demon put you under his spell. Don't worry I'll save you from him and then later we can have some fun!" he said as he pulled out a knife from his jacket.

He lunged at Naruto who waited till the last minute to grab the drunks arm and threw him into the nearest wall where he lay there unconscious. "Anyone else want to try?" Naruto asked the other men that was a part of the man's group. They all cowered away in fear under Naruto's gaze and picked up their boss and ran as fast as they could.

"Well now that that's taken care of shall we continuo Ino-hime?" asked Naruto as he took her hand and encircled his fingers with hers and started walking to the club once again. As they started walking Ino finally noticed the glares of hatred Naruto was getting from the villagers and was getting curios and mad at the villagers for glaring at her Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun why are they glaring at you?" asked as she sent a glare at one of the villagers. Naruto sighed "_Fuck she notice what should I do?" _Naruto asked one of the beings taking residence in him. Kyuubi was the one who answered "**You should tell her the truth?**" Kyuubi said in his deep voice. "_What are you fucking crazy? I finally found a girl who I think I can have life with and you want me to tell her something that make her hate for all my life._" Naruto mentally yelled at the great beast like he was crazy.

"**Kit don't have so little faith in her. She is someone that wont hate you unless you actual deserve it. And I can't believe that you have so little faith in her do you honestly think that she is that shallow like that pink haired bitch. Be a man and tell her about me and if I'm wrong I'll teach you my most powerful attack." **Kyuubi finished his little rant.

"Fine I'll tell her." Naruto said in a defeated voice. While this was going on Ino watched Naruto as he seemed to be deep in thought she was starting to get worried that she asked something to personal and was about say something when Naruto snapped out of his train of thought and looked at her.

"Ino lets go somewhere private so no one else can interrupt okay." Naruto said. Ino nodded her head and then Naruto picked her up bridal style and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the Hokage Monument and once they reached it Naruto started to channel chakra into his feet and started to run up the side of the monument.

Ino through the whole trip was blushing from Naruto holding her so close and how warm he was. Then she was awed when Naruto started to run up the monument she never knew he could do this.

Naruto finally reached the top and jumped to the fourths head and sat down with Ino in his lap he started to stare at the village admiring how beautiful it was when there were no villagers glaring at him or no direr need to get back home. Ino looked up at Naruto from her position in his lap and noticed how peaceful he looked just sitting there staring out at the village. If she didn't see what he was able to do at the chunin exams she would've thought that he could've hurt a fly even if he tried to.

Ino was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto started to speak without even looking at her. "Ino do you know about the Kyuubi attack and how the Fourth defeated it?" Naruto asked and he felt her nod yes and continued "Well what you learned wasn't entirely true. The Fourth did defeat the fox but he didn't kill it because you see you can't kill something that is immortal so he did the next best thing he sealed it away. But not in a statue or a shrine because the fox was to powerful and would break free and cause some havoc once again. The only thing strong enough to hold something that powerful was a new born baby. Why a new born you may ask because an adults body would have rejected the fox and kill himself/herself and let the fox free." Naruto stopped for a while to let Ino process this information.

Ino was in complete shock the fox that attacked her village was sealed away in some that was around their age if she was correct. Ino looked up at Naruto and asked "Naruto what does this have to deal with you and why the villagers glare at you?" Naruto gave a sad chuckle that worried Ino.

"Because Ino that new born was me. The fourth used me to seal away the fox." Naruto said as he prepared for her to start to freak out and demand him to let go of her and run away.

Ino looked up at Naruto in shock and she started to tear up because now it all made sense the reason why the teachers at the academy didn't help him with any of the exercises and why the villagers glared at him and chase him around in an angry and try to hurt him. She finally started let the tears go as she realized how lonely he must have been.

Naruto finally looked down as he felt his shirt get wet and saw that Ino was crying. He took the wrong way and started to speak. "I'm sorry Ino I didn't mean to make you cry I understand if you don't want see me again." Naruto said as he started to let her go and stand up he was stopped though by Ino grabbing him and d pulled him and pulled him into a hug and started to cry into his shoulder. "Don't go Naruto I don't want you to go! I'm so sorry for you I feel so horrible for the way they treated you. They are so stupid they don't understand how wonderful you are." Ino said as she cried into his shoulder.

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked he didn't expect this he slowly put his arms around her and hugged back as he let a lonely tear fall but as that tear fell soon more started to follow it he clenched his eyes shut to try and stop the tears from falling but it didn't help any . Ino looked up as she felt something wet hit her head what she saw surprised her. In all the time she knew Naruto she never saw him cry even when the local bullies beat him up. She reached up and whipped a few of the tears away when she did this Naruto opened his eyes and he stared at her. When she looked into his eyes she could see all the emotions that he had held back for so many years. There was pain, sorrow, and there was relief in there to. She soon found that she was lost in his eyes and started to inch her face closer to his until their lips finally connected. She closed her eyes and poured everything she had into the kiss.

Naruto was stunned and soon after he got over his shock he started to kiss her back he heard her let out a moan as he started to lick her bottom lip asking her permission. She gladly let him in and their tongues began to wrestle for dominance in the end Naruto won he began to explore her mouth. She let out another moan as he explored.

They finally parted for breath and Naruto leaned his forehead on hers and they just sat there as if they said anything it would ruin the moment. Finally after a minute Naruto started to speak "Thank you Ino-hime. You're the first one out of our age group to know about the fox. I guess Kyuubi was right." Naruto said as he gazed in her eyes. Ino looked at him with a confused face "you talk to it?" she asked surprise in her voice.

"Yeah he's actually pretty nice once you get paced the whole I'm the mighty Kyuubi thing." Naruto said and grinned after he heard her giggle with amusement. "Well hime I think we should get going we don't want to make everyone wait too long now do we?" he said with a foxy grin. They kissed one more time before Naruto picked her up and jumped off the monument. Ino shrieked as the fell she closed her eyes as the ground came closer when they hit the ground there was a small dent where Naruto landed. Ino punched him in the arm playfully "don't do that you scared the hell out of me" she said as she snuggled into his arms more. Naruto just grinned and started walking to the spot where they agreed to meet everyone else.

As they passed some of the villagers couldn't help but smile at the happy couple and said hello as they passed by this shocked Naruto but he happily greeted back. As they came to the spot they agreed they saw that everyone else was already there waiting for them. "God what took you guys so long? We have been waiting here for like 30 minutes." Kiba yelled as he waved at them.

"Kiba be nice. They probably got held waiting for Ino to get ready." Hinata said as she and Shino started to head in the direction of the club. Everyone followed their lead and started to converse with each other. Ino told them about the encounter with the drunken villager and how Naruto got rid of him. "Yosh Naruto your flames of youth are at an all time high!" Lee yelled as Ino finished telling them what happened.

"Thanks Lee but it was nothing I mean come I couldn't let him eye my hime like that without him getting what he deserved." Naruto replied while he was scratching the back of his head since had let Ino walk on her own much to her dismay when they met up with everyone.

"Yeah Lee is right though that was awesome!" Kiba said agreeing with Lee. The conversation stopped though because in front of the group was none other than the emo king himself Sasuke and his fangirl bitch I mean Sakura.

"Dope I demand you tell me where'd you got your power." Sasuke said in his commanding voice Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "God Sasuke cant you let us enjoy the night without having to listen to you?" Kiba complained with some distaste in his voice. "Shut up mutt I wasn't talking to you!" Sasuke sneered as he walked up to Naruto. "Now tell dope how you got that power?" he demanded yet again.

Naruto just pushed past and started to walk towards the club but was interrupted by Sasuke grabbing his arm. "I didn't say you could leave dope tell me now!" he yelled as he added pressure to his hold on his arm to try and make him tell him by force.

Naruto just looked at him "that's not how you do it. Here let me show you." He said as he grabbed Sasukes arm and added a small amount of pressure causing him to let go of Naruto's arm. Sasuke tried to pry Naruto's hand off but he had an iron grip he then tried to aim a punch for Naruto's face but Naruto just tilted his head to the side and he kneed Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke went to his hands and knees as the air left his lungs once he regained his breath he went to for a sweep kick but only caught air as Naruto jumped above the kick. Naruto then appeared behind Sasuke grabbed him and threw him into his best friend of all called a wall.

"NARUTO! Look what you did you hurt my Sasuke-kun I'm going to kill you!" Sakura started to screech only to be silenced by his icy glare. And with that they all started to walk past them.

Once they were out of sight they started talking again then they finally got to the club it was just like other club would but this one was only for ninja the name of it was the leaf. As they entered the showed their ninja ids and walked in and saw an open table and took a seat. They ordered some food and a bottle of sake when the waitress asked if they were to young Naruto replied. "If we're old enough to kill then we're old enough to drink." The waitress nodded and told them it would take awhile for their food.

Everyone but Tenten and Lee went to the dance floor the danced to a few songs before one song came on Naruto recognized it as hips don't lie so he got an idea (_I think you know where I'm going with this) _and when the first verse started he sang them while he looked at Ino

**Ladies up in here tonight no fighting, no fighting we got the refugees up in here**

**No fighting, no fighting Shakira, Shakira **

**I never really knew that she could dance like this she makes a man want **

**To speak Spanish como si llama, bonita, mi casa su casa**

Ino got the idea and started to sing the girl verse as she danced sexily (_you know like Shakira did on the video and Naruto is dancing that guy in the video to okay)_

**Oh baby when you talk like that you make a women go mad so be wise and keep**

**On reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right**

**All the attraction, the tension don't you see baby, this is perfection**

Naruto

**Hey girl, I can see your body moving and it's driving me crazy and I, didn't have**

**The slightest idea until I saw you dancing**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you **

**Move your body girl**

By this time everyone was starting to get into it and they were dancing imitating the couple that started it all.

**Naruto**

**And everything so unexpected the way you right and left it so you can keep on **

**Shaking it**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this she makes a man want to **

**Speak Spanish Como si llama, Bonita, mi casa su casa**

**Ino **

**Oh baby when you talk like that you make the women go mad so be wise and **

**Keep on reading the signs of my body**

**I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy **

**Come on lets go, real slow don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

**Oh I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie **

**And I'm starting to feel its right all the attraction the tension **

**Don't you see baby this is perfection**

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving half animal, half man but you seem to have a **

**Plan my will and self restrain have come to fail now, fail now**

**See, I am doing what I can but I can't so you that's a bit too hard to explain**

**Boy start to sing with Ino**

**Baila en la calle de noche baila en la calle dia baila en la calle de noche **

**Baila en la calle dia **

**Naruto **

**I never really knew that she could dance like this she makes a man want to **

**Speak Spanish Como si llama, si Bonita, si mi casa, su casa Shakira Shakira **

**Ino**

**Oh baby when you talk like that you know you got me hypnotized so be wise **

**And keep on reading the signs of my body**

**Naruto **

**Senorita feel the conga let me see you move come from Colombia**

**Ino **

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila ASI say **

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi say**

**Naruto **

**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like back with the refugees from a**

**3****rd**** world country I go back like when pac carried crates for humpty humpty **

**We need a whole club dizzy**

**Ino and Naruto sing at the same time and then Ino fades out at the end**

**Why the CIA wanna watch from Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty it's a **

**Musical transaction**

**No more do we snatch ropes refugees run the seas cause we own our own boats**

**Ino **

**I'm on tonight my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy come on lets go **

**Real slow baby like this is perfecto **

**Oh you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right**

**The attraction the tension baby like this is perfection**

**Naruto **

**No fighting**

**Ino **

**No fighting **

After the song was over Naruto was holding Ino and they both were panting they made eye contact and then they kissed each other with all they had. The crowed awed and made some catcalls from the guys but that was stopped the boys girlfriends who started to complain about why they couldn't be like him.

After a few more songs their food came along with their sake. They all dug in and conversed with each other. "So Naruto how did you know that song?" Hinata asked as she ate her cinnamon buns. "Well when I was younger I was hiding in this ally when someone through an iPod out of there window because it was broken. So I spent some time in fixing it and that song just happened to be on it." He answered as he chewed on his steak. Ever since the canyon incident he had a strange craving for steak.

"Well it looks like you guys are getting along." Said a voice from behind them they looked over and saw that it was Asuma and Kurenai sitting at the table right next to them. "Hi Asuma-sensei Kurenai-sensei. What are you two doing here are you on a date?" Ino asked as she greeted them. "Yeah you can call it that if you want to." Kurenai said as she took a drink of her sake. "Oh you guys look so cute together sensei!" Hinata squealed as she hugged her sensei in happiness.

"Yeah anyways it's nice to see you guys but we have to get going bye." Asuma said as he paid for their bill and helped Kurenai out of her seat. Once they were done eating and paid their own bill everybody decided it was time to go home and they all went their separate ways.

**With Hinata and Shino**

On the way to the Hyugas estate was quit but pleasant Hinata had taken it as her job to make sure Shino got enough attention from her. She started off with just cuddling to him and then when they got to the estate Shino was about walk away but before he could Hinata turned him around and gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran into the main house.

Shino just stood there for a few seconds and then he let a sigh of pure and utter happiness then he started to walk to his house with a Naruto like grin on his face.

Hinata watched this from the window she giggled when she saw his grin and was about to go up to her room when she was stopped by her father. "Oh father I hope I didn't wake I just got back." Hinata asked as she took off her shoes. "So you have given up on the Uzamaki and gone after the Aburame boy. I approve." He said and with that he left the room. As he left Hinata let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and went up to her room and fell asleep.

**With Tenten and Lee**

"Tenten I'm sorry that you didn't get to dance because of me it was very youthful of you to stay with to talk." Lee said as he hobbled along Tenten. "Lee it's alright I had fun just talking with you." She said as they came up to her door. "Well I'll see later Tenten-chan." Lee said as he was about to turn and leave but was stopped when she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and walked inside the house without another word. Lee stood there just stunned then he started to jump for joy then started howling in pain because he forgot about his leg. Tenten just giggled as she went to bed.

**With Naruto and Ino **

Ino decided that she was too tired to walk so asked Naruto to carry her and he did so happily as Naruto was walking he was so absorbed in making sure Ino was comfortable that he never noticed the shadows lurking behind till it was too late. As Naruto turned around to see what it was he was stabbed in his side and knocked of his feet when this happened his grip on Ino loosened just enough for one of the attackers to snatch her out of his reach.

"Don't worry cutie we won't let the demon hold you under his spell any longer. Then you can express your gratitude." Said the same drunken villager from before with a lecherous grin as he unbuttoned his pants he talked to the other six. "You guys take care of the demon. I'll get her warmed up ok." He said they all nodded as they turned towards Naruto as he was trying to get up.

"Shit_ Kyuubi what is wrong why isn't it the cut healing._" Naruto asked the great beast. "**That knife had poison on it kit it will take awhile for me to heal it you're going to have to change or they are going to rape right in front .**" Kyuubi said in a frustrated voice. "_I won't let them do that!_" Naruto thought as he ripped off his shirt and started to change. He started to here the familiar cracks as his bones reformed for his Lycan form.

The villagers backed away in fear as they stared upon the frightening form of Naruto in his Lycan glory the one closest to him didn't even know what happened until his head flew off in a gruesome way. The others tried to run away but they were all taken care of by him. The first to go done had his head squished in the next was torn in half. Then the last one had his spine ripped out this all only took three second.

**With the drunks leader**

"Come on baby you're going to love how this feels." The leader of the drunks said as he started to kiss down Inos neck but before he could do any a shadow appeared above he looked back expecting to see his fellow villagers but what he saw caused him to wet himself. What he saw was something from a horror movie it was a werewolf from the looks of it. He tried to stab the best with the knife but the beast grabbed his wrist and snapped it. It then picked up the man and threw him into the wall were it held him there. The beast then slowly pulled him apart and then it turned to Ino who started to cower in fear. The beast started to change back into a boy again when Naruto finished his transformation he ran to Ino and pulled her into a tight hug as he started to apologies for being so carless.

"I'm so sorry Ino-hime. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings!" Naruto said as he checked her over for any injuries. "Naruto-kun I… I'm fine just tell me what that was." Ino said as she looked at Naruto in curiosity. "Oh that that was my bloodline I told you about. I'm what you people call a Lycan or a werewolf if you want it simple. I hope you don't hate me for it." Naruto answered her question and looked at her with worried look on his face. "Naruto-kun if I didn't hate you because of Kyuubi then why would I for this." Ino put his worry to rest Naruto then picked her up bridal style and headed for her house.

Once they got there Naruto set her down and rested his forehead on hers like they did on the monument then they leaned in closer to each other but was stopped before they could connect because Inos father opened the door and was staring down at them. Ino looked at her father then back at Naruto then she quickly gave him kiss on the lips and ran inside. Her father just looked at Naruto then said "if you hurt in any way I will make it so you think you are little nine year old girl got it" with very serious face. Naruto just nodded. "Good." And with that said he shut the door and went to bed.

"_Hey Kyu why is that fathers get really scary when they are trying to protect their daughters_?" Naruto asked as he walked home. "**I don't know kit but whatever you do don't piss him off okay?**" Kyuubi said. Naruto silently agreed as he opened his apartment door and went up to his room for bed.

_There you have it hope you enjoyed right now the paring poll is _

_Narutoino=3_

_Narutoinotemari=6_

_Narutoharem=1_

_So Narutoinotemari is in the lead but I don't think I'll decide until the fourth chapter so please keep reading and reviewing and no flames._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I hope you like it. And I want to say that I am going to stop the pairing poll after chapter four so if you want to vote then vote kay. So without further delay here is the chapter.**

_Thinking _

_**Kyuubi, inner Sakura or Lucian talking to Naruto**_

**Intense screaming (Sakura talking) or Justus **

_song lyrics look up the song on youtube and listen to it_

**Meetings, old team, new team, and Adoption**

It's been a week since the chunin exams and we find our favorite blond gone brunette in the Hokage's office talking to Sarutobi about getting a new team. "So old-man are you going to give me a new team or what?" Naruto asked while sitting in a chair that was positioned in front of the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi let out a deep sigh as he began to think in deep thought. "_I can't leave him with team 7 because Sasuke and Sakura both hate him and will try to steal his Justus and Kakashi will encourage them and try to get Naruto to give them to Sasuke. But I promised his father that Kakashi would be his sensei." _Sarutobi thought to himself

" Well Naruto we would need your sensei and you to debate in front of mean on why or why not you should be on the team." Sarutobi stated as he was about to send an anbu agent to go and get Kakashi but was interrupted by said cyclopes walking through the door of his office

"Oh good. You where already telling Naruto that he should apologies to Sasuke and help him with his training." Kakashi said as he eye smiled thinking that the Hokage was doing just that but as he was hit with overwhelming killer intent. He looked up from his book to see where it was coming from and shocked that most of it was coming from Naruto and that the Hokage was displeased with him to. "No we were not discussing about that Kakashi. But we were discussing if Naruto should remain with team 7 or not and anbu was about to go and get you for you and him to debate on why he should or shouldn't be on your team but it seems that you came here of your own accord." Sarutobi said with some venom in his voice as he spoke.

He then motioned for Kakashi to begin the debate. Kakashi being the over confident bigot that he is thought this was going to be easy. "Well Hokage-sama he should stay on my team so I can watch and make sure he doesn't draw out the Kyuubi's power and try to attack his friends or teammates and quite frankly Hokage-sama I would like to know who taught Naruto over the month in between the chunin exam finals because that is just too much power for a chunin to handle and Naruto should have his knowledge of these teachings sealed away. Also I don't think Naruto is mature enough to be a chunin so I would like him to be stripped of his rank." Kakashi finished thinking that he had this won already.

Let's just say he was dead wrong as Sarutobi let out some bone crushing killing intent as he got up from his chair and slammed Kakashi into a wall with amazing speed. "Kakashi you fucking idiot. It appears that you don't deserve Naruto as your student but under the law I have to hear both sides of the story but I already think I know my decision. So now you are going to sit in the chair and stay quit and listen and maybe I'll give you the answers of your questions at the end of this meeting." Sarutobi told him in a voice that made him remember who he was talking to. So once the third let him go he went and sat in the chair and did exactly what he was told.

"Now Naruto you can go and plead your case." Sarutobi said as he took his seat. Naruto nodded and started "well as you can see my sensei won't help me improve but would rather hold me back and put me down. He also shows favoritism towards one student and also my teammates won't work with me and hate me. That is all I have to say Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he glared at Kakashi as he mentioned the sensei.

"Well Naruto I think you are in the right and now I would like you to come back in an hour so I can tell you your new team okay." Sarutobi told him as he walked out of his office giving him a nod to show him that he heard him.

"Now Kakashi let explain how badly you fucked up. That boy that you are trying so hard to put down and keep him there is your late sensei's son! Now do you understand how much you fucked up? Sarutobi asked slash yelled as he sent a bone chilling glare at the silver haired man. "Hokage-sama that's not possible he was never in a relationship with any women sure he seemed close to that Whirlpool girl but he never got serious with her." Kakashi yelled back as he stood up from his chair. He was quickly silenced by the kages death glare that sent him back to his chair by the sudden blast of killer intent. "You didn't know because he didn't trust anyone enough to know about it because he knew the council would never approve of it and I was there to marry them myself as was Jiraiya and Tsunade." Sarutobi shot back.

They sat there just staring each other down until Kakashi finally turned away as he realized just how much he fucked up he silently vowed to somehow make it up to Naruto. "Hokage-sama I would like to be able to have a second chance to redeem myself and be a proper sensei to Naruto so please let him stay on my team." Kakashi pleaded as he was finally able to look back at Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I can't do that you are going to have try and get Naruto someway else. And to answer your questions Jiraiya is the one who taught Naruto during the month but he also gained his bloodline now go on a get out of my office I have to figure which team I should put him on." Sarutobi answered as he began to think.

**With Naruto **

After his meeting with the old man Naruto decided to go see what Ino was doing so we find him walking to her families flower shop. He looked around the streets and noticed that he wasn't getting as many glares as he used to but they were still there. He was walking by an ally when he saw poor little girl sitting in a card board box wearing nothing but rags she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Naruto was about to walk away but his conscious told him to go check it out. He walked into the ally and squatted down in front of the box in her line of view and he noticed something he didn't before she had a pair of fox ears on the top of her red hair and a tail wrapped around her! Naruto shake his head to clear it and made sure that he was seeing right and sure enough the ears and tails were still there. He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention since she was staring at the ground the whole time. She looked up at him with lifeless eyes and at that moment Naruto saw himself when he was younger in those eyes and vowed that he would help this little girl any way he can. "_**Naruto I since demonic power coming from her one of her parents must have been a fox demon.**_" Kyuubi explained as Naruto just gave a nod to show that he heard him.

"Hey there little one what are you doing here shouldn't you be with your parents." Naruto greeted as got more comfortable in front of her. "Kira don't have any parents. This is where Kira lives. Who you?" the little girl now known as Kira answered and asked. "My name is Naruto. Why aren't you in an orphanage the streets is nowhere to live for one as young as you." Naruto stated as he noticed how skinny she looked.

"Well Kira did try to go there but the old lady said she didn't want to deal with another demon and chased me off with a broom." She said as she started to tear up. "Why did she call Kira that Kira is a good little girl. Kira just does what Kira needs to do to survive but the all hate Kira why? What did Kira do wrong? Kira tried to say she was sorry but they don't listen to Kira and be mean to Kira." Kira said as she started to cry as she hugged her knees to her chest. Naruto through her whole explanation was getting angry and angry at the villagers he then threw those thoughts in the back of his head as he pulled her into a hug.

Kira just latched on to him as she cried into his chest and Naruto tried his best to comfort her by using his hand to rub her back as he spoke soft words to her. "Shhhhh its ok Kira-chan I let them be mean to you anymore. I'm never going to let them do that again." Naruto said in a soothing voice. Kira just continued to cry in his chest after a few more minutes her crying was reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

"Kira-chan how would like to come and live with me?" Naruto asked as he started to stroke her hair. "Really Kira will finally hic a hic home Kira will also have a daddy?" she hiccupped out as she looked at him with hope in her eyes. Naruto faltered a bit at the daddy part and began to debate on if he was ready to be a father or not he then saw that Kira was getting doubtful so steeled his nerves and but doubts to rest. "Yes Kira-chan I'll be your daddy and you'll have home to call your own." Naruto said as he smiled down at her and stood up with her in his arms.

Naruto walked out of the ally and started to walk to the flower shop once again as he was walking he noticed that the glares that were sent his way was now intensified as they saw the girl in his hands. The villagers started to whisper about the demons are joining forces and that they should be put down while the villagers that accepted him just smiled at the little girl and offered her candy or cooed about how cute she was.

Kira was shy and buried her face into her new fathers' chest and accepted the candy. While this was happening Naruto was thinking on what to do with his new daughter and how he was going to explain this to Ino and his friends about this. He just let that go as he smiled at how his adopted daughter was enjoying this new attention and how happy she looked. As he approached his destination he started to talk to Kira "Ok Kira-chan you are about meet someone who is very close to me now I want you to be very nice to her. Who knows she might want to be your mommy." He said as he grinned down at her. Kira looked up at him with her big green eyes hope practically spilling out of them. "Really Kira might get a mommy to. Kira will be a really good girl." Kira said as she moved around so she was on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck to hold her up. "Good now here we go." Naruto said as he opened the door to the shop.

"Oh Naruto-kun what a nice surprise. How was your meeting with Hokage-sama?" Ino asked as she came around the counter to give him a kiss and a hug but she stopped when she noticed the little girl on his back. "Oh I'm sorry who are you sweetie?" she said as Naruto set Kira down so Ino could get a better look at her. "I'm Kira are you daddy's girlfriend? Daddy said if Kira was good that you'll be Kira's mommy!" Kira said as she looked hopefully at Ino. Ino stood there and looked at Naruto who mouthed that he'll explain later. She looked back at Kira he still had hope in her eyes and she just couldn't resist the urge to hug her.

"I would love to be your mommy and yes I am your daddy's girlfriend." Ino said as she twirled around with Kira held up into the air. Kira was giggling the whole entire time and Naruto just couldn't help but let out the widest smile he could muster at the scene that was in front of him. Ino stopped twirling around in circles and just hugged Kira to her she too was enveloped into a hug by two strong arms and looked behind her to see Naruto smiling down at her. "So Ino-hime would you like to take the day off and help find some clothes for Kira-chan?" Naruto asked as he kissed her. "Sure Naruto-kun just let me tell my mom and we can go ok." Ino replied as she put Kira down and took off her apron.

"Ok we'll wait for here ok." Naruto replied back as he started to show Kira around the shop while Ino got ready. When she got back she saw Naruto explaining to Kira what certain flowers meant and which ones were poisonous and eatable. "Okay Naruto-kun I'm ready to go." Ino announced as she walked towards them.

"K lets go I want to get her cloths before I have to go and see the old man again so we better get going." Naruto said as he picked Kira up and walked out of the shop with Ino following them out of the door. They ended up going to the shop where Naruto got his new clothes from it was called the wolfs den it had a ninja section and civilian section they decided to get her clothes from the civilian section since she was only three and wouldn't need ninja clothes quit awhile.

Naruto just sat back and watched as Ino went through several outfits until she finally settled with a red dress with white cherry blossoms decorating it and they got several other copies of it except they were in deferent colors. After they got her some clothes they decided to go and get her some toys to play with they got her a fox and a wolf plushy, and they got her some blocks and a doll to play with also.

They were walking down the street with Naruto carrying all of the stuff that they bought and Ino carrying Kira when suddenly Kira's stomach growled in hunger and all three of them let out a laugh. "Well I guess it is about time for lunch. How about we go and get some ramen at Ichiraku's ramen stand. How does that sound?" Naruto suggested as he made some shadow clones to take the bags to his house. Ino and Kira nodded as Naruto led them to the ramen stand.

"Hey there Naruto haven't seen you around here in awhile. Oh and you brought some company. Well what would you like?" asked Ayame as she got ready to prepare the meal for them. "I want five miso and two chicken." Naruto said. "One vegetarian and Kira-chan will have some chicken." Ino ordered for the both of them as they say down.

Ayame nodded and went in back to help her father make the meal while she was doing that the Ino started to tell Kira about how awesome her and her daddy were. "Then daddy kicked that old meanie Hyuuga for calling mommy that." Ino finished her little story. Through the whole story Kira sat there in and decided to speak "wow daddy you are so awesome. When Kira grows up Kira wants to be an awesome ninja like mommy and daddy." Kira said as she stared at her daddy in disbelief. Naruto just grinned at that and said "well then you are going to have to train really hard ok me and mommy will help you all the way there ok." Kira nodded her head and was about to talk when the ramen came at first she looked at it curiously and encouraged by Naruto and Ino took a cautious bite then after that she was wolfing it down like her father. Ino just laughed and started to eat her ramen and after that she started to gossip with Ayame while Naruto talked with Ayame's father.

After Kira ate her fully they were walking towards the flower shop when Kira saw the park and asked them if they could go and play they agreed and a few minutes later we find all three of them playing a game of tag with Naruto being it. Kira was running away from Naruto and Ino since she was the last one that didn't get caught when she bumped into someone and fell on her backside she looked to see who it was and apologize but was stop by said person glaring at her. Naruto and Ino caught up to her with Ino picking her up and checking her to see if she was alright while Naruto looked at who she bumped into only to find it was (_whoever can guess this will get a cookie) _none other than _(insert drum roll please)_ Sasuke the emo king himself and his loyal slut banshee bit.. I mean Sakura.

"Well well look what we got here a loser, his whore, and a demon. How pathetic now dope fight me now!" Sasuke finished with his usual demand while Sakura just nodded her head in agreement. Naruto was about to walk away he first laid eyes on them but stopped when he called Ino a whore and turned around when he called Kira a demon. He looked at Sasuke with cold calculating blue eyes and spoke "Sasuke I don't care if you insult me but if you insult my precious people one more time I'm going to beat you with in an inch of your life. Do you understand?" Sasuke just smirked and spoke again "I like to see you try after I am finished with you I'll have the council give me your whore then I will burn that little demon in front of y.." Sasuke never got to finish as Naruto's fist collided with his face sending him back twenty feet before he flipped and landed in a crouched position. Then he charged at Naruto he aimed a punch at his face but his hand was caught by Naruto. Sasuke threw another punch with his other hand but that too was caught. So Sasuke just glared at Naruto and he just glared right back then without warning Naruto head butted him and he was sent back a couple of feet with his forehead bleeding from the blow.

"Why would you defend a whore and that demon?" Sasuke questioned as he wiped the blood out of his and activated his bloodline. "She doesn't deserve to live she is a demon and everyone knows demons need to die no matter what they look like." He finished as he pointed at Kira who whimpered and try to hide her face in Ino's arms while Ino just tightened her grip on Kira. Naruto sent another bone chilling glare and spoke with hatred dripping off of his voice "you ask why I defend them I defend them because they are my girlfriend and my daughter and I will protect them with my life if needed and she is not a demon the only demons that are in this village are the ones who foolishly hurt her." He then dashed to Sasuke with incredible speed Naruto took advantage of his dazed look at the speed he was displaying _(Remember Sasuke wasn't there when he fought Neji and was knocked out most of the time when he was fighting Gaara)_ and socked him right in the face sending him back another twenty feet but before he could land Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him up in the air and then he kicked him downwards and again he appeared behind he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and started to spin both of them in a rapid motion. When they were about to hit the ground Naruto jumped away and landed in a crouching position and when Sasuke hit the ground Naruto whispered "Primary Lotus." He stood up and started to walk towards Kira and Ino but stopped when he heard a chirping sound and turned around to see Sasuke preparing a chidori with his curse mark activated.

"Die dope!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto with his chidori. Naruto acted quickly created a Resengan and positioned himself in front of Ino and Kira so they wouldn't get hurt. As Sasuke got close enough he stuck out his chidori and was met with Naruto's Resengan the two Justus fought for dominance for a few minutes but in the end the Resengan over powered Sasuke's chidori.

Sasuke was shot back as his chidori faded and the Resengan pushed him a good twenty meters away before he hit a _(now if you guessed this I'll give you a jar of cookies)_ wall. Naruto stood there in the same spot he was when the collision began he looked back to see if Ino and Kira was okay and was glad to see that they both were safe. Sakura snapping out of her stupefied stated and let out a screech as she ran towards Sasuke to make sure that he was still alive. "Naruto you monster look what you did to Sasuke-kun. You are going to pay for this I'm going to take this to the council and then you are going to be sent to jail for this." Sakura screeched as she checked Sasuke to see how bad his wounds were.

She was about to continue but was stopped when Kakashi appeared in his usual poof and spoke "that won't be necessary Sakura I saw the whole thing." "Oh good then you can arrest him right now sensei." Sakura said with joy in her voice. "No I won't do that Sakura because all he did was defend his families honor by fighting him which is allowable in the hidden leaf as long as none of the challengers are killed. And plus Sasuke was the one who started it up again by charging with that chidori. So in other words Naruto was in the right." Kakashi said as glared at the pinkette to signal her to shut up for once in her life. Once he was sure that she was going to stay quit he continued "now go take Sasuke to the hospital before he dies of blood lose."

With that said she picked up Sasuke with a great amount of effort and ran towards the hospital Kakashi watched them leave and turned towards Naruto to speak to him. "Naruto-kun I apologize about that and I am here to tell you that I approve of you leaving the team. Also I want to say that I'm deeply sorry for neglecting you and hope that I can still be your friend." Kakashi finished with him on his knees bowing to Naruto in a way to show him that he was serious about this.

Naruto stared at him for a minute before letting out a sigh and began speaking "Kakashi-san I will forgive you but it will take some time for you to regain my full trust again okay." He said as he patted Kakashi in the shoulder and started to walk back towards Ino and Kira. "Thank you Naruto." Kakashi whispered as he got up to go and give Sasuke a long needed reprieving.

"Well do you want to come with me to the Hokages' office to see which team I will be on?" Naruto asked Ino once he reached them. She nodded and then they were off to see the Hokage when they reached the office they found the Hokage waiting for them. "Ahh Naruto your finally here oh and you brought guests with you." Sarutobi greeted. "Yeah and after you are done telling me which team I'm on I would like to talk to you about adopting this little angle right here." Naruto said as held up Kira who just waved at the old Hokage while wagging her tail. Sarutobi was shocked at first but then smiled and greeted Kira "hello little one who might you be?" "My name is Kira! Kira is a good girl! Kira is so happy now that Kira has a daddy and a mommy! Who are you are you my daddies grandpa because you look old enough to be Kira's grandpa! Kira would love to have a grandpa!" the little girl said energetically as she was put down and started skipped happily around her mother and father. Sarutobi just laughed at her antics nodded yes to her questions after he stopped laughing he spoke "now then Naruto I've decided that you will work with team ten since I think you will work well with them. Also Asume will be able to help with your wind and fire affinity and here are the adoption papers for Kira-chan all you need to do is sign here and here." Sarutobi said as he pointed out where he needed to sign.

The meeting lasted only a ten more minutes which was spent with Sarutobi learning more about his new granddaughter and playing with her Naruto and Ino were just sitting on the couch in each other's arms as they watched Kira and the old man play. Then it was time to go as it was already around nine thirty and Ino had to get home and Kira was getting sleepy.

After they dropped off Ino Naruto was walking towards his apartment while carrying barley awake Kira when he reached his apartment door he kicked it open. He laid Kira down on the bed and was about to go sleep on the couch but was stopped when Kira latched onto his arm. "Kira-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice. "Please don't go daddy. The mean people are going to come and take Kira away please don't leave." Kira pleaded as she started to cry.

Naruto just nodded his head in understanding as he got under the covers with her and turned on a radio that was on his bedside table the song started to play and Naruto started to sing along to help Kira to go to sleep.

_Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

After that lyric Kira tightened grip on Naruto's arm

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her in a hug

_For one so small you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

To emphasize this Naruto flexed his arms

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

At that Kira looked at him as if asking him if it was true.

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

Naruto pointed at his heart while he sung that lyric

_Always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

As Naruto sung that lyric he scratched her fox ears to indicate on what he meant

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart _

Again just like when he first sang she looked up at him again asking the same question

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them _

At that lyric he indicated towards the village outside his window

_Cause what do they know _

_We need each other to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

At that Kira looked up at him in panic

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time _

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

Kira then looked at him doubtfully

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on and forever more_

_Oooo you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_I'll be there _

Kira looked mouthing the words where and Naruto pointed at her heart

_Always _

_Always _

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always _

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

As the song ended Naruto looked down and sure enough Kira was sleeping while snuggling into his arms for more warmth. Naruto was about to join her when there was a knock on the door and he silently cursed as he made a clone and switched himself with it.

When he opened the door he was greeted by Jiraiya Naruto let him in and motioned with his hand for him to be quit as he sat at the kitchen table. "Well Naruto Sarutobi sent me to tell you that he forgot to tell you that he is sending you out on a mission with me to bring back my old teammate Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he looked around his apartment and noticed Kira in his bedroom. "Why?" was Naruto's simple question as he leaned against his counter. "Well Sarutobi isn't getting any younger and he can't defend the village like he us to. So basically we are getting her so she will become the new Hokage." Jiraiya answered as he looked at Naruto.

"When do we leave? Oh and before I forget I will be bringing my daughter along with us because the only people I trust in the village with her are Sarutobi and Ino." Naruto said. "Sure why not and we leave tomorrow at noon so be ready by then ok ja ne." said the super pervert as he jumped out of the window. Naruto just shaked his head and went back into his bedroom and switched with the clone and went to sleep.

**And that's the end of this chapter hoped you liked it and remember to vote on the pairings the poll results so far are this**

**Naruino: 10**

**Naruto/Ino/temari: 9**

**Harem: 9**

**So if you want to vote on the pairings you better hurry because next chapter is when I will decide the final polls so vote and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup everybody sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I got a few bad grades and had to get them up before I could get on the computer. And this chapter I'm going to tell you the winner of the pairing polls at the end of this chapter. And also I would like to thank all my reviewers I'm so glad that you like this story I hope I can continue to make it so it's as good as I can. So here is the next chapter hope like it.**

_Thinking _

_**Kyuubi, inner Sakura or Lucian talking **_

**Jutsu **

Mission Begins, Battle, Old Friends, And the Legendary Sucker

Naruto opened his eyes as the sun hit his face from the window and looked down and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his three year old daughter sleeping soundly as she snuggled closer into his chest. He laid there for a couple of minutes not wanting to disturb her then he gently shook her to wake her up. Kira looked around sleepily and rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them while she wagged her tail happily at seeing that her father was still there.

Naruto smiled at her and then started to speak to her in a kind voice "hey sweetie it's time to get up and get ready we have to go and see your mother real quick then we have to go somewhere. So why don't you go and get in the bath while daddy gets your clothes and I'll be in there in a second to help wash you."Naruto said as he got up and got her another dress that looked like her other one but it was yellow with white flowers all over it. Kira nodded and went into the bathroom and turned on the water and took off her clothes and jumped in when it was full and she started playing with a water toy that Naruto got for her.

Naruto walked in and couldn't help but smile once again as he watched his daughter play in the water. "Ok Kira sit still so I can wash your hair." Naruto said as he grabbed the shampoo. Kira just sat there showing that she had heard him as he began to scrub her hair being carful of her ears. Once she was all clean Naruto got her a towel as she got out then he started to dry her off. She then got dressed and went into the kitchen and played with some of her other toys while Naruto made some breakfast.

Once they were done eating Naruto put her on his back and started to running to the flower shop once they reached it Kira jumped off his back and ran up to her mother who was behind the counter. "Hey there Kira-chan, Naruto-kun how are you guys today?" Ino asked as she gave Kira a hug and picked her up.

"Kira feels great mommy. Daddy said Kira and him are going somewhere today. Kira is so excited to go with daddy!" Kira said as she wagged her tail happily. Ino just smiled at her and started to rub Kiras fox ears which caused said girl to start to purr at the sensation. "Ino-hime Hokage-jiji has requested that I go on a mission with Jiraiya and I will be gone for a couple of weeks and I am bringing Kira with me. So we came here to say goodbye before we leave." Naruto said as he gave her a kiss.

"Ok. So when are you guys leaving?" Ino asked as she put Kira down. "We leave at noon today." Naruto answered. Ino nodded and yelled to the back at her mom saying that she was going to be gone for a while and will be back at noon. "Good that gives me some time to spend time with you guys before you leave. So what do you want to do?" Ino asked.

"We could go to the park again hopefully with no interruptions this time." Naruto said as Kira jumped onto his shoulder and sat there. Ino nodded and that's how they spent their time until it was around noon and they started heading to the north gate. When they got there Jiraiya was already there waiting for them Ino gave Kira a hug and a kiss on the check and told her to be good for daddy. Kira nodded and started bugging Jiraiya about who he was and where they were going. Naruto just chuckled at her and then was caught off guard when Ino gave him a passionate kiss once he regained his senses he started to kiss back with the same amount of passion.

Once they broke apart Ino said "I love Naruto-kun. Please be careful" With love in her voice as she put her forehead on his and stared into his eyes. "I love you too Ino-hime. And don't worry I won't let anything happen to Kira or Me." Naruto said as he stared back into her eyes.

They kissed one more time and parted Naruto then turned around and nodded to Jiraiya and they left the village in search of Tsunade.

**With Kakashi while Naruto was leaving **

Kakashi was standing by a dango shop while reading his porn. But if you were an experienced ninja you would have noticed him keeping an eye on two strangers that had two hats on (what do you call those) and black cloaks on that had a red cloud design on them. The taller one had something that must've been a broad sword wrapped on bandages on his back.

Kakashi was about to leave and report them when Asuma and Kurenai walking by and noticing him. "Hey Kakashi what are you doing here?" Asuma asked as he lit another one of his cigarettes. "Oh nothing just thought I might get something to eat." Kakashi answered while sending a silent gesture to the two men in the shop. The two jonnins s gave a gesture that they under stood and then they noticed that the two figures had disappeared. Kakashi nodded to them and they to disappeared to follow the two while he was about to follow them but was interrupted by Sasuke showing up.

"Kakashi I demand you to show me a new technique now!" Sasuke demanded as he looked around the shop then turned his attention back to Kakashi waiting for his reply even though he knew it would be a yes but disappointed when Kakashi answered. "Sasuke no I will no longer teach anything unless I think you are worthy of it. And no longer will you address me like that it will be Kakashi-sensei or Kakashi-sempai you decide no if you'll excuse me I was busy until you came." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Sasuke stared at where the cyclopes was standing and then realized what he just said and his face started to turn into a scowl then he stormed off to the Uchiha clan district to train.

**With the two figures **

The two figures from before were walking by a river in the village when the taller of the two started to talk to the other one. "Well it seems like your village is still as strong as ever." He said as he looked at his partner for a reaction but groaned when he saw that he was still emotionless as before. "Yes it does Kisame but it seems that the security is not as good as it us to be." The smaller one said in a monotone voice.

The taller one now none as Kisame was about to reply but stopped when he sensed two presence coming their way and said "Well it seems that it's not slacking that much" as Asuma and Kurenai appeared in front of them.

"You two don't look like you are from around here." Asuma said as he got ready for anything Kurenai doing the same. "Actual I used to live here. It's nice to see you Asuma-san Kurenai-san" said the shorter of the two as he pulled off his hat reveling that he had black hair that was tied up in a pony tail. He had onyx colored eyes that was a dead giveaway of who he was he resembled Sasuke somewhat but looked more peaceful than him.

"Itachi Uchiha you have a lot of nerve to come back here after what you did." Kurenai growled out as she started to do hand seals but she stopped when he glared at her and started to speak. "Kurenai-san please don't speak of something that you don't know about." Itachi said as he glared her down. "So Itachi it seems we are going to have to kill them so that they don't alert anyone of our presence." Kisame said with a blood thirsty grin as took off his hat to showing his face and they were shocked that his skin was a light blue color. Then he grabbed the handle of the sword on his back and took a swing at Asuma.

Asuma grabbed his trench knives and blocked the swing that was aimed at him he was shocked at the sheer strength of the blue man as he struggled to hold up his guard. Kisame grinned as he pushed down with even more force and when he was done the sword was now on Asuma's shoulder and then he said "Samehada doesn't cut it shaves!" as he grinned insanely as he yanked his sword towards him causing a huge gash on Asuma's shoulder. Asuma jumped back as Kisame swung again while their encounter was going on Kurenai went through hand seals and she disappeared like she was a ghost.

Itachi blinked and found himself stuck to a tree then Kurenai appeared out of the tree with a kunai at the read when suddenly she was stuck to the tree and Itachi was standing in front of her. She quickly released the genjutsu but when she did Itachi kicked her out onto the water. Itachi appeared behind her with a kunai and was about to kill her when he jumped back avoiding the kick that was sent at him by Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi-sempai it's been a long time." Itachi said as he dropped the kunai into the water as he stared at the ex-anbu captain Kakashi just stared back and pulled up his headband reveling his sharingan eye for all to see. Itachi activated his sharingan as Kakashi started to do hand seals "**Water style-water dragon Jutsu**!" he yelled as the water dragon rushed towards Itachi only to be blocked by a wall of water.

"_Amazing his hand seals speed is so fast that even my sharingan can't follow it!_" Kakashi thought as he jumped back from the water tendrils that were coming for him. He landed by Kurenai and they were soon joined by Asuma who was sent flying from blocking another strike from Kisame who was fighting a shadow clone of Kakashi. "Damn Kakashi what are we going to do?" Asuma questioned as he stood up on the water.

Itachi took this time to activate the ultimate level of the sharingan the magenkyo (spelling) sharingan and looked at them. "Asuma Kurenai close your eyes now and don't open your eyes until I tell you to!" Kakashi exclaimed as he closed his none sharingan eye as he made eye contact with Itachi he suddenly found himself in a black and red world tied to a cross.

"Kakashi-sempai I'm sorry I had to attack you but I have to make this as real as possible. Please forgive." Itachi said. Before Kakashi could ask what he was talking about Itachi started to torture him by stabbing him with a sword for 72 hours when in reality it was only a few seconds. Kakashi panted as he tried to remain standing and spoke "what are you here for Itachi? Are you here for Sasuke?" he asked. "No we are after the fourths legacy." He answered. Kakashi was about to reply when out of the corner of his eye he saw Kisame coming at them with his sword at the ready. He was about to try and dodge him but he didn't have to because Gai kicked him in the face via dynamic entry to the face Kakashi let a sigh of relief as he finally fell into the world of unconsciousness.

"Gai close your eyes or you will end up like Kakashi." Asuma warned when he felt Gai nearby. "Not if you concentrate on his feet." Gai said as he got in his stance waiting for them to attack. "Kisame we must leave now we can't face them all at once. Our target is obviously not here right now so we will retreat." Itachi said as he glared at Kisame who was about to protest. Kisame just nodded as him and his partner disappeared.

The three jonnins let out a sigh of relief as they got Kakashi and headed towards the hospital to get him checked out.

**An hour later**

The jonnins were now surrounded the bed that Kakashi was sleeping Asuma got his shoulder patched up and other than his ego being bruised he was fine same goes for Kurenai. Once they got him to the hospital and figured out that they couldn't help him they brought him to his apartment. Before they could say anything Sasuke came into the room getting ready to demand to be trained when he noticed what was going on. "What is going….." before he could finish some unknown jonnin came in and said "hey guys is it true that Itachi is back and is looking for Naruto but left with Jiraiya heading north?" but then he realized who was in the room with them and was about to say something but was pushed out of the way by Sasuke who was thinking "_Itachi was here but why is he after dobe?_" as he ran out of the apartment and headed in the direction the jonnin said Naruto was in.

**With Naruto, Kira, and Jiraiya**

They had been on the road for two hours now and they had just got into town they had bought a room at a hotel and they were heading to it when Jiraiya saw a beautiful lady in her mid twenties was motioning for him to follow her. Jiraiya being the perverted hermit that we all know and love followed her telling Naruto to go to the room and meditate or order room service for Kira.

Naruto was now sitting on the bed meditating and talking to Kyuubi and Lucian while Kira was watching a TV show called the power puff girls. "_So what should I train in next?_" Naruto asked. "**Well Naruto you could always learn how to use the fourths other technique or learn how to make guns like Lucian taught you.**" Kyuubi suggested as him and Lucian were playing poker at a poker table in the middle of his cage. Kyuubi was wearing a pair of sunglasses and one of those capes that have no top to it with a few chips in his area of the table while Lucian was wearing what he usually wore and had a lot of chips.

"**Ha read em and weep Lucian!**" Kyuubi exclaimed as he laid down his hand which consisted of three queens and a pair of twos. Lucian just grinned and laid his hand which was three aces and two kings. Kyuubi cried anime tears as he handed his last remaining chips over to Lucian who just took them happily. "_Kyuubi for a fox you have some poor luck_" Naruto thought as he heard a knock on the door he was about to get up and answer it until he smelled danger and told Kira to stay behind him. Then he powered a Resengan while hiding his power and then let it lose on the door causing the person behind it to go flying.

When he looked through the door he saw someone that he hadn't seen for years and a giant whole that went all the way through the hotel. "Hello weasel-neesan how have you been haven't seen you sense that faithful day." Naruto said as saw Itachi nod his head agreeing with what he said. Itachi was about to say something when Sasuke appeared in the hall and started to speak "Itachi I did what you told me! I hated you and now I will kill you!" then Sasuke charged a chidori and charged at Itachi and he dragged the chidori against the wall as he went to strike Itachi right in the heart.

Itachi just gave a tiered sigh and when Sasuke was about to pierce him he grabbed his wrist and aimed towards the wall were it ended. "Foolish little brother can't you see me Naruto-kun was having a conversation before you interrupted." Itachi said in an annoyed voice he lifted him up of the ground. Then he slammed him against the wall as he snapped his wrist after he did that he punched him in the gut which took Sasuke's breath away. "Now I shall make you relive that night." Itachi said in a monotone voice as he activated the magenkyo sharingan and made eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke a second later let out a cry that screamed bloody murder as he slumped against the floor.

After he was finished with Sasuke he turned his attention back to Naruto who through ordeal had a scowl on his face for Sasuke's interruption. "Naruto-kun why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded as Kira jumped on his back an Itachi teleported them to a clearing just as Jiraiya and Kisame come back to the scene of the encounter.

**With Naruto and Itachi **

"So neesan do you want to have a spar real quick?" Naruto asked as sat Kira down and told her to go play by a nearby tree which she happily nodded as if they weren't in a dangerous situation. "I would like to see how much you have improved Naruto-kun." Itachi replied as he got ready.

Naruto got in his stance and charged at Itachi and aimed a right hook at his face only for him to block and send a jab at his stomach but Naruto jumped into the air using Itachi's grip on his hand as leverage and aimed kick at his back. Itachi released his hand and jumped back only for Naruto to come in front of him and try to punch him again but he caught his hand again and sent a left hook for his face only for Naruto to catch his hand. They tried to overpower each other for a few seconds but they couldn't as they were both equal in strength for now at least. "You have improved greatly Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he gave one more try to overpower the younger brunet only for said brunet to rip his hand free from Itachi and let go of Itachi's hand. This caught Itachi off guard and wasn't able to defend himself from Naruto's head butt and he stumbled back a few feet from the force behind it.

"Itachi-neesan we are only getting started!" Naruto exclaimed before he went through hand seals and yelled "**Fire style- fire wolf pack**" and five fire wolves charged at Itachi. Itachi ignoring the blood leaking from his forehead did his own hand seals and announced his own Jutsu "**Water style-multiple water dragon Jutsu**" as the same amount of water dragons blocked the wolves. When the two attacks met they created a fog of steam that even the sharingan couldn't see through. Naruto charged through the steam with Zangetsu at the read when he was close to Itachi he went for a diagonal swing. Itachi acting quickly blocked it with a kunai he then sent a kick at his opponent's stomach it made contact but the Naruto he kicked poofed into smoke indicating it was a clone.

Naruto then appeared behind him and aimed a spin kick at Itachi's head only for him to grab it and throw him into a tree and held him there with a kunai aimed at hi jugular vein. "Well Naruto-kun looks like I win this one." Itachi stated. Naruto just grinned and motioned him to look behind him and he did what he saw was two shadow clones standing behind him with Zangetsu at his spleen and his spin. "My mistake I guess it's a tie." He replied as he took the kunai and pocketed it and released Naruto who dispelled his clones.

Kira who witnessed the whole thing run up to Naruto and jumped up on his shoulder and exclaimed "daddy that was awesome. You like whoosh. Kira couldn't even see you and crazy eyes!" as she wagged her tail happily. Naruto chuckled at her nickname for Itachi while Itachi left eye was twitching and was about to say something about when the sensed Jiraiya was coming. "Naruto-kun I have to go but know this. I will always protect you little brother (please someone tell me the Japanese for this)" as he wiped some blood off his forehead and poked Naruto on his forehead and disappeared. The blood dripped down his forehead and went into his eye it caused him some brief pain but it went away after a minute or two.

Jiraiya appeared after another minute and was on guard looking for Itachi he calmed down after he noticed that he wasn't there. "Naruto where is Itachi?" Jiraiya questioned as he walked up to him and Kira.

Naruto didn't answer him and just started to walk off to the next town since they surly wouldn't go back to the hotel because of the damaged that they caused. "Sensei did someone come and get Uchiha?" he asked as Jiraiya caught up with him. "Yeah after I that other guy retreated Gai came and got. He wanted me to tell you to please do all you can to bring back Tsunade." Jiraiya answered as they walked on the path. Naruto just nodded as he readjusted Kira on his shoulder.

**Next town **

There was a blond with her hair up in pig tails she wore a green jacket that had the kanji for gambler on it over her grey shirt she also had black pants and high heels. She was at a casino playing the slot machines. Nearby there was a brunet woman who was sitting on a stool holding a pig.

She pulled the lever and she won the jackpot surprisingly she stared at the screen for a second before she got up and started walking away. "Shizune we are leaving! NOW!" she yelled as she walked by the brunet now known as Shizune. Shizune got up and quickly grabbed the money and followed her.

**A few blocks away from the casino in front of a castle**

The blond and Shizune were making their way for the exit but the blond stopped and said "Orochimaru show yourself I know your there!" and sure enough Orochimaru came around a corner with Kabuto at his side. "Tsunade you're as alert as ever." Orochimaru said as he stood in front of the blond now known as Tsunade.

"What do you want?" she asked as she glared at him. "Tsunade I want you to join me so that I can take down the leaf village." He said as Shizune prepared her senbo shooter that was on her wrist. "Oh and why would I do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I can bring back your loved ones." Orochimaru answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That is when Shizune decided to attack send a barrage of senbo at him but Kabuto got in the way and blocked them with an extra long kunai (compensating for something). "Shizune stand down!" Tsunade roared as she just kept on looking at Orochimaru. "Orochimaru don't joke with me or I will kill you." She said as she slammed her fist into the wall behind her causing it to crumble. "Tsunade you should know that I don't joke. I can really bring back Dan and Nawki (that is how you spell it right?). Orochimaru replied as he motioned Kabuto to stand down.

"Don't worry you don't need to answer right now you have a week to decide your answer." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto left. Once they were gone Tsunade motioned for Shizune to follow her and they went to a bar

**With Jiraiya and Naruto **

They just got to the town that one of Jiraiya's resources said Tsunade was in and they had already been to all the casinos in town so they decided to take a break and Jiraiya was walking into some random bar. "God dam it you stupid old pervert I have three year old daughter right here and you want to go into a bar! Your insane." Naruto exclaimed. "Come on brat just don't let her near any of the sake and she'll be fine." Jiraiya said as he walked into the bar with Naruto grudgingly following holding Kira.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted slash asked as he saw her Naruto just stood there then followed his perverted sensei. "Jiraiya what are you doing here? First Orochimaru and now you." Tsunade said as she drank another flask of her sake.

"So you met our old teammate huh?" he asked as him and Naruto sat down. He then poured himself a glass of sake. "Yeah just came to say hi." Tsunade lied as she downed another one. Kira started asking questions about when she would get something to eat and who the lady was.

"Hey Jiraiya who are the two brats?" Tsunade questioned as Naruto order some food for Kira. Before Jiraiya could answer for them Kira started talking. "Hey old lady Kira is not a brat!" she exclaimed as pointed at Tsunade. Jiraiya got a panicked look on his while Tsunade got a tick mark and with great speed she was about to bop Kira on the head if it wasn't for one thing and that one thing was Naruto. Naruto had stopped her by grabbing her wrist before she could make contact with Kira's head to the shock of her and Shizune who was sitting by Tsunade that a mere chunin could stop her. "Please aren't you supposed to be an adult? If you try to hit my daughter again I will rip your hand off." Naruto said as he look go of her hand.

"Jiraiya your students keep on getting ruder and ruder." Tsunade said to Jiraiya. "Tsunade he may not look or act like it but he can be a pretty good kid." Jiraiya said as he took a sip of his sake.

**To be continued…..**

**Sorry guys but I have to think of some ideas so please don't get mad that I stopped here. Now for the winner of the pairing polls Naruto and Ino here are the standings for it**

**Naruto/Ino=21**

**Harem=20**

**Naruto/Ino/temari=17**

**Harem was almost there but it just didn't have enough to win. And I'll explain the whole Naruto and Itachi thing in a later chapter ok so please review and I hoped you liked it see next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I updated I was working on this new Naruto fanfic and I hope you might want to read it the name is the leafs Black dragon. But another reason why I wasn't able to update soon was because my laptop won't connect to the internet so I had to get a flash drive so I could move my files from that to my pc. About the whole Itachi-niisan I meant it to be Itachi-neesan so please understand that it was a simple mistake. So any ways last on lycan ninja Naruto, Jiraiya and Kira finally found Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. Oh and here is some info that you would need to know.**

**Naruto will be able to slightly release his lycan form without going full lycan. All that will change is that his eyes will go completely black, finger nails will turn into claws and his muscles will become more defined**

**Now without further ado let's get on with chapter five!**

_Thinking _

_**Kyuubi, inner Sakura or Lucian talking**_

**Jutsu or music**

**The bet and the snakes plan and Itachi's choice**

"So what do you want anyways Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she watched him pull out a deck of cards and start to shuffle them. "Tsunade Sarutobi-sensei requested you to return to the village to be the fifth Hokage." He said as he handed out a hand for a game of five card draw. She allowed her face to scowl at the mere words of return, village, and Hokage. She then looked at her first card it was a ten of spades.

"Why would anyone want that crack job?" she said and she looked at another card to revel a jack of spades. "I mean look at all of the past Hokages they all died young except for Sandaime-sensei." Another card was revealed to be a queen of spades. She then spoke again "The first died to just to defend the village and the second died in battle. And the fourth died sealing the nine-tails into to some brat that is probably some idiot who thinks being a ninja is just a game." Then she looked at her fourth card a king of spades.

Jiraiya winced at the last part and looked at Naruto who was feeding Kira while making funny noises to get her to open her mouth so he could get the vegetables in. He noticed that his grip on the fork tightened at the last sentence she spoke. Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief when he was sure that Naruto wasn't going to blow a gasket and looked at his own hand revealing a straight.

Tsunade looked at her last card only to sigh in disappointment in seeing that it was a two of diamonds and threw her cards away from her. "Being Hokage is for a fool. You can't gamble your life like money." She said as she did this.

At this Naruto let out a snort of disgust as he cleaned Kira's face for any food that missed her mouth. Tsunade glared at the boy and then realized that he had whiskered cheeks and also figured out who he was he was the nine-tailed vessel. She let a smirk thinking that her first conclusion about him was right. "What are you made at me for guessing right brat and how the hell do they allow one such as yourself take care of that little fox girl? She probably is better off if I took care of her." Tsunade said with her smirk still in place. But what she didn't expect was Naruto's protective father side to kick in that had grown in such little time spent with the little girl.

Naruto allowed his killer intent to rise through the roof and aimed it at the blond member of the sannin he would never allow anyone to take his daughter away from him even if it was the Hokage himself. Tsunade for her part was shocked at what she was feeling the killer intent he was sending out was equivalent to that of her sensei! "Hag you me outside now!" Naruto bellowed as he got up and walked outside of the bar. Tsunade shook off her surprise and got a confident smirk on and joined him outside thinking this would be an easy win for her.

Jiraiya quickly grabbed Kira and followed the angry boy outside while Shizune followed them. When they got outside they saw the two staring at each other then Tsunade said "brat I'll only use one figure to beat you" with an ignorant voice. Naruto just scowled at this and got in his lycan fist stance (_I decided to name Naruto's and Lucian's fighting style this ok_) and discreetly took off his weights so he could move a bit easier. Then they stared at each other once again Naruto's icy cold blue met Tsunade's honey brown eyes meet and then Tsunade blinked and Naruto was gone.

She looked around searching for the used to be blond but couldn't find him anywhere but then she heard a voice from right behind her! "You know for being one of the sannins you are pretty bad at detecting people." Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest while standing back to back with Tsunade. For her part Tsunade was shocked as hell with his speed and his ability to hide his chakra signature. She then spun around to try to flick but all she got was air she then tried to scan the area again but still couldn't find him she then heard something that sounded like whistling. When she find the source of it and it was Naruto standing on her shoulder while whistling some tune that she hadn't heard of. She went to grab him but he just jumped off her shoulders and did a back flip in mid air so he would land on his feet. He then looked at Tsunade with boredom in his cold blue eyes then he started to speak with disappointment in his voice "is this all you can do. You are supposed to be the sannin that has monster strength. So this is what happened to the great Tsunade she turned into a drunken former shell of herself."

After Tsunade herd this she forgot all about her promise about only using one finger and charged at Naruto with a chakra enhanced fist and tried to hit him. Once he was in his range she made her move but she was shocked when Naruto at the last minute caught her fist with a grunt of effort. _"Dam she can throw one hell of a right hook I think she might have broken my hand if it wasn't for Kyuubi and my bloodline."_ Naruto thought as he struggled to hold her hand back. Then he remembered if he slightly released his lycan state he could match her strength and with that idea in mind he gave another grunt but this one was not from effort but from concentration.

His muscles stated flex and bulge as they grew a little and his fingers where now claws and the last thing to change were his eyes. Tsunade didn't notice these changes until she let out a surprised gasp as Naruto's eyes changed from blue to pitch black. Then he flipped her over his back with ease she was about to hit a wall but she flipped in the air and stuck to the wall with chakra channeled to her feet. She didn't have time to think about her next attack when Naruto appeared in front of her and aimed a left hook to her face but Tsunade jumped to the side to avoid it. When she looked back at where the wall use to be but what she saw made her think about herself when she broke down the wall when she talked to Orochimaru.

There Naruto was standing over the rubble that used to be a wall she only had a second to think when Naruto was upon her once again with another hook but instead of dodging she caught it. She let out a grunt from the force of the punch. _"So this is what it feels like trying to block one of my attacks."_ Tsunade thought as she was still amazed that this boy was as strong as her she then caught his other fist coming. They then tried to overpower one another but no matter how much chakra Tsunade used to enhance her punch or how munch Naruto let his muscles grow nether one of them could gain the advantage so they jumped away from each other.

Naruto then started to form a Rasengan in his hands once it was complete he charged at her. Once she realized what he did she quickly stomped the ground causing a small earthquake hoping to stop his attack but he just jumped into the air. Tsunade acting quickly grabbed a slab of earth and used as a temporary shield and when Naruto made contact with the rock dust was kicked up in the air as the Rasengan dug into the rock. Then the Rasengan exploded causing both Tsunade and Naruto to go flying backwards she hit a wall while Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

Tsunade got up on her feet and glared at Jiraiya before she began to speak "what are you thinking teaching him something that he can't possibly understand when to use it!"

"Tsunade you and I both know if he really wanted to he could've killed you with that Rasengan. I mean come on do you honestly think a slab of rock that thin would stop a full powered Rasengan." Jiraiya shot back at her while he let Kira go who ran towards her dad saying that was so cool. "So the brats too stupid to even use it correctly." Tsunade said with smirk thinking she was right. Jiraiya just shook his head wondering if he was the only one part of the sannins that wasn't arrogant before he answered. "No Tsunade he did something that so far no one could. He added an element to it and the thing that is hard to believe is that he came up with the idea in a fight!" Jiraiya said calmly.

For a while Tsunade just gaped at him until she shook of her shock and looked at Naruto. "Brat how you know how to do my super strength?" she asked after a while. "It's not your super strength hag. It's my bloodline that I have." He answered as he picked up Kira and told her that he was ok.

"Brat why are you even here to help bring me back. It's obvious that you don't like me so why would you want me to be your Hokage?" she questioned the lycan boy. "I may not like you but if the old man wants you to be the next Hokage then I will do whatever it takes to make that happen even if it kills me!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes. Tsunade faulted at seeing how determined the kid was and how much it reminded her of Dan and Nawaki. She snapped out of it once Naruto began to speak "hag how about a bet if I can improve my new Rasengan by the end of this week you have to come back with us and be Hokage." Tsunade began to think this over and then spoke "fine but if you lose you have to give me all your money …..and that little girl of yours." Naruto was shocked for a minute but then he gazed down at Kira who looked up back at him he then steeled his nerves and nodded his head in a negative manner. But before Tsunade could leave Naruto spoke once again "no I could never bet my daughter like some money so instead of her how about you get my money and me as salve for the rest of my life." He offered.

Tsunade once again began to weigh her options and after a few minutes she nodded her head in agreement and left with Shizune following her. Once they were out of sight Jiraiya turned to ask his student if he made the right chose but wasn't able to since Naruto was already walking back to their hotel with a sleepy Kira in his arms. He let out a sigh and followed Naruto and the adorable three year old fox girl.

**Some unknown location**

Itachi and Kisame where sitting around a camp fire in the woods after their failed attempt to capture the nine-tailed vessel when Kisame suddenly grabbed his sword and shot towards a tree cut it down. Itachi looked at what his partner was doing and saw Orochimaru come out of the genjutsu he was hiding behind and held his hands up to show them that he meant no harm. "Kisame-kun you still as alert as ever. And Itachi-kun how are you?" the snake sannin asked like he was talking to an old friend.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Itachi asked in his usual monotone voice. Orochimaru just gave a little chuckle before he answered "to the point as always Itachi-kun. I came here to offer you some help in getting the nine-tails." Itachi on the outside looked like he didn't care but on the inside he was worried like hell. "As you see the nine-tails is no longer in the village and is looking for my old female teammate with my other teammate and is trying to bring her back to the leaf village. But the thing is I want her to join me and even I can't take on Jiraiya and the Kyuubi-brat at the same time with how powerful he got. So here is my proposition you help me beat the Kyuubi brat and Jiraiya and you can have the brat while I take Tsunade." Orochimaru explained his plan.

As Orochimaru explained his plan Itachi on the inside got even more worried and when he finished explaining he know he had to warn Naruto before it was too late. Once Orochimaru left and Kisame was sleeping he got up from the patch of ground that he was sleeping he made sure Kisame was sleeping then disappeared into the night heading to where he thought Naruto was.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was in the forest training for his bet trying to think of ways that he could improve his Rasengan after ten minutes he decided to try and make it so you could throw it. After about two hours of training he was able to make the Rasengan levitate above his hands about ten inches but wasn't able to throw it yet. He was about head back to the hotel when he felt a familiar chakra signature and turned to the direction that it was coming from.

In a few minutes Itachi showed looking relived that Jiraiya wasn't with. "Hey Itachi-neesan what are you doing here? You do know that if Jiraiya shows up you will be killed?" Naruto asked with a little of worry in his voice looking around to make sure that his perverted sensei wasn't around. "I know Naruto-kun but I had to come and warn you that Orochimaru came to me and Kisame to ask us to help beat you and Jiraiya. All I know of his plans are that he is going to kidnap someone to use as a hostage. He didn't tell us who. Naruto there is a good chance that I might get caught and sent back to the leaf but as long as I can die knowing that I did something to save one of my precious people " Itachi said as he explained what his plan was to counter Orochimaru's plan.

**Next morning **

Naruto woke up to find Kira clinging to his chest he just smiled and waited for her to wake up. As he waited he remembered that he and Itachi went over the possibilities of who would be the one that Orochimaru would try to kidnap to use as a hostage. The first choice was Kira and they quickly came to the conclusion that she would stay with Naruto from now on. The next was Tsunade's assistance Shizune but they figured that she would be with the hag the whole time. They didn't even consider Jiraiya and Tsunade because even though Orochimaru was arrogant he knows that they would put up to much of a fight.

So they decided that while Naruto will be with Kira Itachi will tail Shizune just in case she wasn't with Tsunade. Before he could think of anything else Kira gave a cute yawn and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of it.

Naruto smiled down at her and told her to get change of cloth on so they go get some breakfast and go to the training grounds. She jumped for joy at getting to see her father train and see his really cool Jutsu. While she got her cloths on Naruto did the same and once they were ready they went and got some food and headed out to the area that he used last night. After a couple of hours of training Naruto felt satisfied and decided to take Kira to the carnival that was going in town. He took her to a game where you had to try and throw ping pong ball into a hole about the size of an American fifty cent piece and every time you made it in you get a prize and you got three ping pong balls for every dollar. Now for a ninja this was a simply game but since this town didn't get to many ninja accept for nuke ninjas who wanted to keep a low profile this game would've been hard for local civilians.

Kira tried one time only to fail the stall owner encouraged her to try again and she did only to get the same result. The owner suggested her to ask Naruto to do it for her thinking he would get more money. Naruto picked up the ball and without even looking tossed and made it in which left the owner shocked as Naruto made the last two balls in. Once he made the last one in Kira jumped for joy accidently bumping into a nuke-ninja that was in the crowd spilling his drink all over himself.

The man angrily grabbed her by the arm and started yelling "do you know who I am little demon girl I am b-class ninja in the bingo book! And this coat cost me a hundred bucks so you better be ready to pay the price!" and he reared back his fist getting ready to hit her only to be stopped by Naruto. He was about throw a punch at him when Naruto hit him with a Rasengan sending him flying into another stand officially knocking him out. The nameless nuke-ninja's lackeys just stared in shock then ran away from the insanely strong chunin.

Kira even though she seen her father strength many times still could help be awed by his power and was starry eyed at the sight of what she called the swirly ball she was then snapped out of her thoughts by Naruto telling her to go chose her prizes that he won for her. Once he sent Kira to get the prizes he went to the demolished stands owner and gave him some money that would pay for the damages and all of his lost goods.

And that's how they spent the rest of the week Naruto training and spending time with Kira and Itachi tailing Shizune.

**To be continued….**

**Well there is the fifth chapter and again I'm sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoyed it. Also I won't update till after I updated my other story. Please read and review bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long to update but I've finally got over my writers block and figured out a way to close the Tsunade arc and I have come up with a Kira arc so you guys can find out how and why Kira a cute little half-demon ended up in the human world. That and I just figured out my favorite wrestler is retiring so I'm kind of been depressed about that and just couldn't write for awhile.**

**But before we start I just want to comment about some reviews. Yes I know Naruto is nothing like how he is in the show but isn't that the point. I mean come on the name of the website is fanfiction so isn't that the idea to make Naruto they way we the fans would like him to be. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Underworld, or any Bleach moves the only thing I do own is this story.**

"**Lets get this party started" Kyuubi/Lucian/summons/inner Sakura speech**

"_**Hey who invited the banshee" Kyuubi/Lucian/inner Sakura thinking**_

"I don't know" normal speaking

"_But I'm going to kill whoever did" thoughts and lyrics _

"Don't worry I'll get rid of her" flashbacks

"GREAT FIRE BALL NO JUTSU"- JUTSUS OR MAJOR YELLING

**Battle Royal Team Naruto V.S Team Orochimaru and return **

It had been a week since Naruto made the bet with Tsunade and Itachi came and warned the brunet about Orochimaru's plan to kill him and Jiraiya. Naruto and Itachi had kept close eye on Kira and Shizune to keep them safe. Though Itachi had some trouble hiding from Tsunade and Jiraiya more so Jiraiya since he was a master at espionage.

The whole week they went without any sign of the snake sannin or the blue swordsmen. Naruto also managed to improve his Rasengan while he watched over his daughter. Speaking of the cute little half breed she was having the time of her life even after the carnival had left the town she was enjoying herself by playing tag with Naruto when he wasn't training. One time when Naruto was with Itachi asking for help with the Rasengan ,when he had a shadow clone watching Shizune, Kira had wondered into the clearing half asleep. Naruto stopped what he was doing and picked her up and questioned what she was doing out her alone. He lost his stern stare when she said she had a nightmare and went looking for him when she couldn't find him in the room. When questioned on how she found them she simply said "I felt you daddy" which left the two brunets confused but they didn't further question her. They where a little worried that she would tell Jiraiya about Itachi but were relieved when said pervert showed no sign of knowing abut Itachi the next day.

Now back with our favorite lycan ninja who had finished making Kira breakfast when a drugged Jiraiya came in through the window. "Sensei! What happened are you okay?" Naruto asked as he came to the white haired super pervert.

"Tsunade drugged me last night. Naruto we have to find her I got a feeling that she is going to Orochimaru." Jiraiya said while he sat down in a near by chair. When Naruto heard this he assumed that Shizune was kidnapped but if that was true then what happened to Itachi. But when he was about to reply Shizune burst into the room thus putting his mind at ease.

"Jiraiya-sama we have to go find Tsunade she is going to go and join Orochimaru!" she exclaimed then she noticed that Jiraiya was drugged so she hurried over and started to remove as much of the drug as she could. After a couple of minutes she got it so that the white haired sannin could move around without any problem but he was only at about 40% power.

"Well we better move out. Naruto do you think you can sniff her out for us?" Jiraiya asked the young lycan. Said boy just nodded and quickly made a couple of shadow clones to watch over Kira to make sure that she stayed safe. After that the three ninja left the little girl with the shadow clones and pig.

"Jiraiya-sama how can Naruto-san be able to sniff Tsunade-sama is he part Inuzuka?" Shizune asked the toad hermit while they fallowed the young chunin.

"No but he has a bloodline that has enhanced his eyesight, smell, and hearing to where they are even better than an Inuzuka." he explained without giving away that his student was a lycan. Shizune had a look of astonishment on her face but she quickly shook off her surprise when Naruto began to speak.

"They are half a mile ahead but from what I can see they seem to have reached a disagreement." he said as he tried to concentrate harder to get more details. "Why do you say that Naruto-san" Shizune asked.

"Because there are signs of a fight and plus can't you sense the chakra out put coming from up ahead. There are three of them two are from Orochimaru and probably one of his goons and then one is from Tsunade." he pointed out for the medic nin who had the decency to blush at her mistake.

"Both of you get ready for a fight because with me so weakened I'm not going to be able to protect. Oh and Naruto if it calls for it I need you to release _**it**_." Jiraiya said emphasizing the word it. Naruto gave a nod in understanding knowing he can't hold back if he wanted to make it out alive.

**With Tsunade **

Tsunade was not having a good day. Why you may ask well after she met up with Orochimaru and his accomplice and she gave her answer to there proposition to say they weren't to pleased with her answer was an understatement. You would think that Tsunade would have said yes so she could see her lover and little brother again but after secretly spying on Naruto and seeing his determination her fighting spirit had been rejuvenated. So she decided that just this one time she will believe again believe that fighting for someone else really wasn't a stupid thing to die for.

And now here she was panting heavily from avoiding the combined attacks of Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sure she got a few good hits herself but with Kabuto's healing ability and Orochimaru's durability they seem to have the upper hand in this fight.

Kabuto went in for a slash with his chakra scalpel but before he could make it a black blur appeared in front of Tsunade and kicked him back towards Orochimaru. During his flight back Kabuto managed to flip in mid flight and landed on his feet while whipping away some blood from his lips.

"Look here I may not like granny here to much but I can't just let you guys kill her." said Naruto as he stood in front of Tsunade with Zangetsu at the ready. After a couple of seconds Jiraiya and Shizune appeared next to him ready for an all out fight.

"Good job there Naruto. I was worried that we wouldn't make it in time." stated the super pervert while he motioned Shizune to heal whatever injury Tsunade may have received in her bout with the snake and his right hand man.

Orochimaru chuckled at the sight before which irritated the lycan of the group very much. "Kukkuku Jiraiya it's good to see you again. Your looking well in your old age and it seems you got yourself a new student too. How interesting. Good thing I anticipated this happening and got some outside help." with that being said the pale man then motioned for some one in the nearby tree line to come out.

Everyone of the gasped at who there were for different reasons. Jiraiya for seeing that they were two Akatsuki members. Shizune and Tsunade because they're two S-ranked missing nin. And lastly Naruto because the blue skinned member was holding the all to familiar form of his girlfriend bound and gagged with tears streaming from her light blue eyes. Said brunet felt his blood boil in anger at Orochimaru and Kisame for bringing Ino into this.

He stealthily took a glance at Itachi and saw him shooting an apologetic look at him. He then turned his now icy blue eyes back to Orochimaru and began to growl letting his animal side take a little control of him. "You bastards! How dare you bring her into this! Once I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Naruto yelled as he under went a slight transformation. His muscles grew to allow him more speed and strength, his nails turned to claws, then his canines lengthened into fangs, and finally his eyes went completely black.

"Interesting change Naruto-kun but you make one move and I'll have my friend shred your precious girlfriend into pieces." the snake said with a wicked grin on his face. Kisame also grew a predatory smile as he set Ino down and held Samehada close to her neck. The terror in her eyes seemed to intensify at the sight of the massive sword being so close to her. She sent a pleading look towards Naruto and whimpered as Kisame allowed his sword to nick her lightly enough to draw blood.

Naruto growled as he looked directly at Itachi and when they locked eyes the were able to tell what the other was had planed. With a nod Itachi kicked Kisame back while grabbing Ino he then jumped as Naruto appeared with a giant Rasengan he slammed it down towards Kisame only for him to use a substitution with a nearby rock.

"Itachi what are you doing?!" Kisame yelled/questioned when he took a place by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Protecting what someone that is precious to some precious to me." the Uchiha answered while setting Ino down who immediately tackled hugged Naruto who removed the bonds and gag. He then started to speak soothing words to her but also kept his eyes on Orochimaru's gang and his sensei making sure both didn't attack Itachi.

"Naruto you better explain why Itachi is helping us." Jiraiya said with a rarely used serious face.

"Don't worry sensei I'll tell you everything once we skin this snake." Naruto said as he picked Ino up and walked towards Tsunade and Shizune. "Look Tsunade you don't like me to much and I'm not that fond of you but I need you and Shizune-san to watch after Ino for me please" he said with a pleading tone in his voice.

Tsunade looked at Ino then at Naruto silently debating before nodding and got up to take up a defensive position while Naruto put the blond girl down. "Don't worry Ino-hime I promise nothing will happen to you just stay with Baa-chan her while I go kick some butt okay." he said with a soft voice.

With that being said he turned to leave but Ino grabbed his wrist and spun him around before crashing her lips against his. Before he could respond she pulled back with a small smile gracing her face. "Make sure you come back to me alive." Ino said

"Don't worry not even the Shinigami could stop me from coming back to you." he responded with determination practically leaking from his voice. Naruto then turned towards Jiraiya and Itachi and began to speak "Nii-san you think you can handle fish face while me Jiraiya-sensei take care of the two traitors?".

"Oh oututo you wound me just by asking if I can handle such a weakling" Itachi said in a joking manner as he through off his cloak reveling that he was wearing black ninja pants and a black high collared shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Over the symbol was his old Anbu ninjato in its sheath just waiting to be used.

"Well it seems that Akatsuki will be down two members by the end of this fight." Jiraiya said as he rolled his shoulders to loosen them up.

"Kukukuku you were always the fool. Thinking you could surpass any one if you had the guts and will to do so." Orochimaru laughed out. Kisame then shot towards them and was met half way by Itachi with his ninjato drawn when they clashed sparks flew as the smaller blade held back the bigger blade known as Samehada. Kabuto shot past them with his chakra scalps activated hoping to surprise the student and sensei duo but was kicked back by Naruto.

Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto with Kusanagi posed to strike the gennin down but had to dodge a kunai strike from Jiraiya. Before he could try and impale the white haired man a black blade burst through his chest but the Orochimaru turned into mud.

"Enough of the warm ups lets cut to the chase." Naruto said as he and Jiraiya landed next to each other.

"Well said boy. Kabuto take care of the brat and I'll take care of the buffoon." Orochimaru ordered while he appeared by his henchmen. Kabuto nodded dashed towards Naruto they both met each other in combat ten meters away from where they once were. "Now you'll die by my hands Jiraiya." the snake sannin said as they charged each other with their weapons drawn and ready.

(sorry guys not going to type their battle its basically the same as the anime but a little more one-sided since Orochimaru has his arms.)

**With Itachi and Kisame.**

The two S-ranked ninja were engaged a deadly dance of kenjutsu. Kisame swung downward only to meet Itachi's defense and he had to quickly back his sword to be able to block the forward thrust from his opponent. The two separated to trade Justus's.

"WATER STYLE: WATER SHARK MISILES" yelled Kisame as he used the water from a nearby pound to form three large sharks. Then he sent them at Itachi hoping that they would tear through him.

"FIRE STYLE: PHENOIX FLOWER JUTSU" countered Itachi. He put his finger to his lips and fired about seven medium sized fireballs to meet the large water sharks. As the two attacks meet they produced a large steam cloud that obscured both of their vision. Good thing Itachi had his sharingan activated or he wouldn't have been able to dodge the water dragon that Kisame he fired off after he saw the steam cloud.

Once he had landed on the lake he was suddenly realized his mistake but before he could correct it Kisame appeared behind him. "WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU" said shark man yelled. Itachi was then trapped in a ball of water the was attached to Kisame's hand. Not letting the Uchiha have a chance to counter blue skinned man already swung his sword and slashed through his victim. But the Itachi in the prison puffed out of existence indicating it was a shadow clone.

"You should've known it wouldn't have been so easy to defeat me." Itachi said as he released the genjutsu that he was using to hide himself.

"Enough of these warm ups Itachi lets get down to business." Kisame said with his famous predatory grin. The brunet nodded and the two disappeared from sight. The only sign from then on of their battle was the occasional water and fire jutsus clashing or a boom from when they met blades.

**With Naruto **

Naruto yawned as he leaned back to dodge a chakra scalp slash from Kabuto who seemed to be out of breath. They had been doing this for 30 minutes now with him just dodging the silver haired traitor's attacks. "Come on can you do anything else other slash right slash left. What kind of ninja are you if you only have one attack jutsus" he finally asked after he jumped back.

"Just shut up and die already brat!" Kabuto yelled as he ran at Naruto again. Naruto sighed and appeared in front of him and stopped Kabuto in his track with a fist to the stomach. He then grabbed the back of his head and brought it down onto his knew three times before allowing him to rise. Kabuto's nose was bleeding but he soon healed and was about to attack but he had to pull out a kunai to block the blade that is known as Zangetsu.

"You know Naruto-kun no matter how much you improve you'll never be as good as someone of my caliber." Kabuto manage to grunt out. Naruto just scoffed at this remark and kicked Kabuto back a little ways before starting a string of hand signs ending on tiger.

"FIRE STYLE: HELLFIRE CHAINS JUTSU" he yelled while holding out both of his hands. Out of said hands came a pair chains that were made of fire then they shot themselves toward Kabuto catching both of his arms.

Said silver haired man let out a scream of pain from the searing heat the flaming chains emitted. He tried to break free from their hold but he found the he struggled the more they dealt to him. Naruto upon seeing that his jutsus caught him made two shadow clones and handed one chain to each of them. Then he had walk to separate ends so Kabuto now had his arms stretched out while he struggled to move but failed miserably.

"Now that I know you wont be going any where time to test out something. Hey Baa-chan pay close attention because I'm about to win that bet of ours!" Naruto yelled to the blond sannin who turned her full attention onto Naruto's fight. He then made a Rasengan while another clone appeared and started to manipulate its shape into what looked like a shuriken. Once the clones job was done Naruto began to add wind chakra to it. Soon the surrounding are was filled with the sound the howling wind that now was in the improved Rasengan.

"Say goodbye Kabuto! WIND STYLE: RASENGANSHURIKEN!" he yelled as he through the Rasengan with all his might. Kabuto at seeing this grew a horrified expression on his face as the cause of his demise grew closer and closer. When it hit him he flew back a few meters back causing the clones to release the chains and dispel themselves. Then the Rasenganshuriken expanded making a giant dome of wind chakra. Kabuto released a blood curling scream as he felt his body be cut millions of times before the jutsus let up and allowed his lifeless body to fall to the ground.

Of to the side everyone who was fighting stopped and witnessed the destructive power of the new jutsus. Jiraiya was in awe at the improved jutsus. "_My god. He actually was able to improve it even more. He truly is your son Minato." _he thought in amassment.

"_Damn him first he ruined my invasion plans now this I must kill him now before he proves to be an even bigger nuisance." _Orochimaru thought in contempt while he prepared for a sneak attack on the young lycan.

"_Damn fuck this! I have to get out of here and report this to leader-sama." _thought a bruised and cut Kisame. Taking advantage of a distracted and equally bruised and cut Itachi the shark like man used a water body flicker and fled. Itachi quickly noticed this an cursed for letting him get away.

Naruto collapsed to one knee panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. _"Dang that still takes to much chakra." _he thought failing to notice the charging Orochimaru who had his Kusanagi posed to go right through him.

"Naruto look out!" were the collective yells of Jiraiya and Itachi once the saw Orochimaru. Naruto looked and cursed because he didn't have the energy to dodge. But something unexpected happened Tsunade appeared in front of Naruto taking the blow for him. Blood sprayed from her chest where the sword impaled her she made a grunt of discomfort.

"You will not touch him!" she yelled as she grabbed the rest of the blade that hadn't gone through her stopping it from going any further. Orochimaru frowned when he saw that he had failed to kill the black haired nuisance.

"Why do you care if I kill this brat Tsunade?" questioned the snake sannin while he tried to free his sword from her grasp.

"I care because I'm the Fifth Hokage and I will not allow one of my ninja die when I can prevent it!" she yelled with conviction in her voice. She then proceeded to rear her free hand back and punched the pale faced pedophile in face making him rocket back wards. "Hey Naruto are you okay?" she asked as he turned towards him.

"Yeah Just give me a solider pill and I'll be fine. But you on the other don't look so good." Naruto said referring to the stab wound that was still leaking out blood. He then took out one of his soldier pills and pop it into his mouth. Soon he felt his energy return then he stood up getting ready to help her.

"Don't worry about me kid." Tsunade said while making a couple of hand signs. Soon the diamond tattoo on her forehead started to spread around her face looking like tribal tattoo. Soon all of her wounds healed and her chakra flared. "Here in take this for winning the bet. I don't I have a doubt in my mind that you will become Hokage." Tsunade said as she gave him her necklace as a sign of faith. She then directed a death chilling glare to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru today there will be one less sannin to worry about in this world!" she yelled.

"Kukkuku you mean two less sannin." Orochimaru laughed out while making hand seals. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade recognized these hand seals and began to do them themselves.

"SUMMONING JUTSU." four voices yelled in unison. Four large clouds of smoke appeared. Out of one smoke emerged a large purple cobra with black strips going around its body standing upon its head was Orochimaru. Next was a gigantic slug on its head was Tsunade. Then their was a large brown toad with blue markings. It is wearing a blue jacket with a tanto tied to his waste and the toad was smoking a pipe on his head was Jiraiya. Last to appear was a black wolf about a story taller than the toad. It had white fur on it's belly and a white crescent moon on its forehead on the top of his head stood Naruto with his arms crossed.

"**Orochimaru! Why have you sssssssummoned me?"** the cobra addressed his summoner with obvious anger in his voice.

"Manda I know you can see the three boss summon. Even three is a bit much for me." said the pale man motioning towards the three large beasts.

"**Fine but I demand at least 100 ssssacrificesssss for thissss." **the large snake now known as Manda said with a bit of irritation in his voice for having to deal with them. Orochimaru just nodded showing that he had heard him.

"**Hmmm Orochimaru and Manda. Finally going to take them out I see Jiraiya." **the giant toad said while taking a puff of his pipe.

"Yeah you don't mind helping me out Gamabunta?" the white haired sannin asked as he prepared for battle.

"**I've always wanted a snake skin wallet."** Gamabunta said while putting away his pipe and drawing his tanto from sheath.

"**Sorry Bunta but my cubs have been asking me what snake meat taste like for the past few months." **The wolf said he then turned his attention to the teen on his head. **"Naruto nice to see you my cub Shane told me how well you fought at the exams." **he said.

"Nice to see you too Taisho. And tell Shane thanks for the help I never got the chance since he dispelled before I could thank him." Naruto said while he brought Zangetsu to his hand by the use of some chakra strings.

"**Tsunade this quit the reunion we got. I'm guessing Orochimaru is the enemy here." **the giant slug said to her summoner.

"Yeah your right Katsuya. Lets make sure that this snake doesn't slip away this time." Tsunade replied as she gathered chakra into her fist preparing for the inevitable fight that was coming. She had been slightly surprised that Naruto was able to summon and that it wasn't a toad but instead a wolf. But she shook that off and was glad that they now had help against the powerful snake known as Manda.

"**You can try you over grown mutt." **Manda said referring to the earlier comment from Taisho. Taisho just growled at the insult barring his sharp gleaming fangs. Manda seeing this hissed and barred his fangs in a challenging motion. Taisho shot forward at incredible speeds for a creature his size. He soon clamped down on the snakes neck. Manda hissed in pain and tried to get out of his grip but he failed to only causing him more pain. He was forced to shed his skin to escape the wolfs iron like grip. He tried to attack him from behind but had to dodge the strike from Gamabunta.

"Bunta give me some oil. Naruto help me out here." Jiraiya said while making hand seals. Naruto copied the hand seals while Bunta spit out a steady stream of oil. "FIRE STYL: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU." the two yelled out spitting two giant fireballs at the stream of oil igniting it. "TOAD ART: GIANT TOAD BOMB." yelled Jiraiya. The giant fire ball of death shot at the snake duo at an extremely fast rate. When it hit there was a giant explosion that kicked up a lot of dust. Once it cleared where Manda once stood was burnt snake skin and a hole showing that he had escaped by tunneling into the earth..

The others waited to see where he would pop out from. After a couple of seconds the ground started rumpling signaling that he was about to pop out. **"Bunta jump!"** ordered Taisho since he had a better senses than the other summons he was able to tell where he was about rear his ugly snake head. The battle toad obeyed and jumped high in the air and good thing he listened to or he would've been impaled by the snakes tail. Manda's head shot up from a different area and went towards Gamabunta intending to bite him and inject his deadly poison into his arch nemesis. The scared toad brought his tanto up in his defense holding back the giant cobra. But Manda was coming at him with such velocity that he knocked his tanto out of his hand. Before he could press his advantage he was attacked from the side by Katsuya who hadn't done any thing for the whole fight decided to get involved by shooting some acid at the snake. Manda just avoided it by slithering away. Tsunade jumped off of here summon and lifted the fallen tanto which further proved her super human strength. After that she rushed to Manda and drove the tanto through his maw pinning him to the ground .

"**Ahh! Cursssssssssse you Orochimaru for getting me into this ssssssituation you better not sssssummon for ssssomething like thissssss every again. Or ssso help I'll devour you." **hissed out Manda as he squirmed in pain. Orochimaru didn't get a chance to reply because Tsunade began to pound his face with her fist. With one last punch she sent him flying off of his summon. But not one to be out done he shot his extremely long tongue and wrapped it around her neck hopping to choke her. Tsunade gave a smirk and grabbed hold of the tongue then she started to swing him around to gain momentum. Once she was satisfied the momentum she slammed him into the ground. Orochimaru then unwrapped his tongue from her neck and got out Kusanagi preparing to charge but Naruto appeared in front of him with Zangetsu drawn. The both then engaged each other in a Kenjutsu match.

While this was happening Manda had been able to free himself from the tanto but he was soon pounced upon by Taisho. The snake cursed loudly when the great wolf managed to bite a chunk of him off. Not wanting to fight anymore Manda dispelled himself retreating to heal and plot his revenge. Taisho gave a smirk or as much of one a wolf could and moved to the back ground so he could watch his summoner fight. The other boss summons also dispelled themselves seeing that they weren't needed.

"Curse you brat one of these days I will kill you for interfering with plans mark my words." Orochimaru said while he jumped away from Naruto. He then proceeded to sink into the earth signaling that he had ran away. Naruto sighed as he sheathed his sword and nodded to Taisho who dispelled seeing that his summoner was safe from danger. He then walked over to where Itachi, Shizune, and Ino had move to watch the spectacular fight soon being joined by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Once he got there Ino jumped into his arms hugging him tightly as if she let go he would disappear. Naruto just chuckled and embraced her back leaning his head down into the crock of her neck nuzzling it softly enjoy her scent and her soft skin. Before they could continue their show of affection for one another they were interrupted by a loud cough. They both looked at the group Naruto with an annoyed expression and Ino blushing at being stared at by four other people. The cough came from Jiraiya who still had a serious face on.

"Sorry to break up your little love fest but you still have to explain why Itachi decided to help us instead of trying to kill us brat." he said while give glances between Itachi and Naruto waiting for one of them to explain the situation.

"Jiraiya-sama first I must thank you for not out right attacking me. Now as you know I killed off my whole clan excluding my brother Sasuke" Itachi started. After getting a nodded from said sannin he continued. "Well there was good reasons to why I had to do that in the first place but I am not allowed to divulge such information concerning to the orders I given. But if you take me back to the leaf all can be explained by Hokage-sama." he finished

Jiraiya let out and exasperated sigh and nodded yes. Then they all headed back to the hotel to pick up Kira and Tonton. After a while they finally arrived they opened the door to find Kira sitting the bed hugging the little pig tightly while watching the TV with the clones that Naruto had made were at the table with to the others looked like strange metal objects on the table. One of the clones noticed that they were back. He got up and walked up to Naruto so he could whisper to him "Hey boss good to see you're back we just finished making pair of the weapons that Lucian showed us how to make." the clone whispered as the walked over to the table. Once Naruto was handed two hand guns both being clock 18's. "We modified them so that instead of shooting bullets they shoot chakra bullets so you wont have to worry about carry around ammo." once the clone finished saying that Naruto dispelled them and grabbed the holsters that the clones had left on the table. It was the type of holster that you strapped on and the holster would be on your back for easy access. _(Thinks Dante's holster from devil may cry)_

He took off his chunin jacket and strapped on the holster and put his new guns in it. He then put on his jacket so that he could still pull the guns out with ease. He looked back at the group that were curious about the weapons. He just gave them a smirk and walk over to Kira who had jumped into Ino's arm at seeing that her mother was there.

"Mommy Kira missed you! Kira had so much fun with mister piggy while daddy was gone." Kira then started to tell Ino what she did with Naruto and Itachi-niisan. Ino smiled while she listened to the little fox hanyou. Once they checked Itachi asked Naruto about the gun. He told them that it was a weapon from the lands far to the west and he learned how to make them from a scroll. When asked what do they do he just whipped one out and pulled the trigger and shot a guy that was trying to grope Ino as they walked by. The said pervert went flying back and hit a nearby wall where he stayed. _(Damn I have an obsession with people being thrown into walls)_

The group just stared in shock at the power that those little weapons had so much power. After that the continued on their way.

**Time skip two days**

The group of six were standing in front of Sarutobi. Itachi was the first to step forward. "Hokage-sama Itachi Uchiha reporting back from S-rank mission." he as he bowed to show his loyalty.

"Good to see you Itachi. I'll be expecting your report tomorrow. Also I'm sorry but I never got the chance to tell Sasuke the reason behind why you had to do what you did. He was already corrupted by hate and Danzo got to him before me and fed that hatred. So you can't return to your house or reveal yourself to the whole village. Now you can go back to anbu." Sarutobi finished as he motioned for anbu to take Itachi to the anbu headquarters. After that Naruto and Ino were dismissed. After taking Ino home Naruto and Kira headed to the apartment to get some rest.

**There you guys go hope like and I think I got the combination jutsu right with Jiraiya and the toads if not I'm sorry. Next time will be the start of the Kira arc where you'll start to learn about Kira's past. Please Review **


End file.
